CNKNA: A Deadly Koneko
by Karkatsbabe
Summary: Morticia's game has begun and she has to meet them all again. It doesn't have a good start, she gets poisoned but she'll pull through. She is, after all, a deadly kitten.
1. Chapter 1

CNKNA: A Deadly Koneko** (Boris x Morticia)**

* * *

_**Authors Note~**_

These different paths that Morticia takes for love will **ALL **be in first person. It was getting kind of annoying writing in third person, but I didn't want to switch it in the middle of the story, so these will be just Morticia's P.O.V. with the occasional switch. Enjoy!

* * *

I finally get to start my game! I should change before going out and seeing Peter and Vivaldi. From what Nightmare said, they won't remember me. I guess I should wear some loose pants and a girly blouse? Wait, do I even have those here? No, I didn't pack any for camping and I haven't made any since I got here, which was like, technically, three or four days ago? I guess I should look through the closet, it is where I put all of my stuff.

I pass the window on my way to the closet, something caught my attention. The lack of pink. April Season must be over since Alice left, it was her April Season and not mine. Whatever.

Hmm. Five pairs of jeans, three pairs of shorts (not including the ones I'm wearing), six tank tops, two sweaters, three t-shirts. I suppose jeans and a t-shirt would be the best to meet them, again, in. It's the most modest without me over heating. Okay, so do I want to cover me boots or show them? I'll cover. For the t-shirt, do I want white with black and purple butterflies, navy with small, white blossoms, or black with the Virgo Gemini symbol printed in yellow? I am partial to black, and with the slight flare of my boot-cut jeans it would be quite flattering.

So I changed and put my hair into a high ponytail, I like it that way but it's a bitch to do. Satisfied with how I looked, I went to look for the main entrance.

"Hey! Who are-" Peter yelled at me but stopped when I turned around to face him. "Morticia! My darling!"

He then went to tackle hug me but I dodged, that would hurt. He got up and straightened his glasses with a grin.

"Hello, Morticia! I was looking for you!" He said with excitement. Wow, Alice isn't gone for even an hour and he's already looking for me. "I wanted to see you my love! For you are my little dove."

"Aw, Peter, that's so sweet!" I hugged him, much to his delight and surprise. "But I'm hardly a dove or your love. I am simply your friend and you are simply my White Rabbit."

"Al-alright. It is good to see you so happy. Is it because you saw me?" His ears were so perked up, I want to pet them so badly.

"Partly." I can't stop staring at his ears, oh, he just noticed me staring. "Would you mind if I pet them? I won't tug on them, but they look so soft and adorable."

"Certainly, my love! My ears are softer than a lady's glove!" He knelt in front of me, it put his ears at such a good height for petting, but I don't think that he would want a servant to interrupt.

"Let's go to you office, that way you can turn into a rabbit and sit in my lap." His ears perked at the suggestion and jumped up to lead the way.

"I like the idea, private time with you without interference!" He was skipping and it was so cute, he made me think of that senior from that host club anime, only he was tall and had actual rabbit ears. "Here we are, my office was not far."

"I'll sit and you change." I sat down and a puff of smoke replaced Peter, then it cleared to show the cute white rabbit that I had followed to Wonderland. "You look so cute! Come here so I can hug you!"

He had the cutest little expression on his face as he jumped into my lap. I started to pet his ears gently, they were as soft as a feather, and held him to me as I hummed a little tune. In no time at all he was doing some sort of thumping pur. So very adorable was the sound he was making, wait, that sounded like Yoda, my brain has been fried from the cute.

"White! Are you-" Vivaldi's voice was heard as she opened the door. "Who might you be?"

"I am Morticia Olivia Butler. It is a pleasure to meet you, your Majesty." My voice held respect and affection, she had been my adoptive mother since I met, before Alice left anyways.

"We are Vivaldi, the Queen of Hearts." She then turned he eyes to the rabbit sitting in my lap. "Why did you not let us see her, White? Are you trying to vex us?"

"I'm sorry, Vivaldi, but I wanted to pet his ears so I suggested that we come here. He was going to show me around after this though." I used a sweet, but not overly sugary, voice and words to get her on my side. The look in her eyes said that she just wanted to hug me to death but would do no such thing with anybody else around. "I'm sorry I kept him from fulfilling his duties, I didn't know he was needed."

"It is alright, Morticia. We will let him off with a warning this time, but you must join us for tea now." She ordered.

**.0.0.0.**

Ten minutes later we were sitting at a table in the garden, well . . . Peter was standing but I guess that's part of his job. I took a sip of the tea. It's . . . weak and not that sweet. The sugar that I used tastes . . . off. Oh, hell. Is it poisoned?

. . . My stomach is starting to ache and I'm getting light-headed. Oh, not a neurotoxin, maybe it's a blood thinner that is fast acting. I can already feel my heart rate speeding up.

"Vivaldi, could you not use the sugar? I think it's poisoned." At this they both started to panic, they saw me put two spoonfuls of sugar in my tea. "Don't worry, I have a fair idea of what it is, I just need you to get me some things and quickly."

"Anything!" Peter exclaimed. I listed off what I needed before he ran off to find them.

"Vivaldi, could you take me to the kitchen? I need to be there to fix the remedy, but I need a guard to carry me so the poison doesn't spread faster." She nodded and quickly had a guard carry me to the kitchen where I was set down. "I need a mortar and pestle, a sifter, a medium bowl, a knife, and a jug of water."

The servants quickly gave me what I needed, and not a moment later Peter came in carrying the ingredients. I quickly cut, ground and mixed it all before eating it and drinking half the jug of water.

"Can-can you take me to my room? I'm going to have a fever for a while and I'll probably throw up all the toxins in my blood." Shit, I slurred that more than I should have. This is working too fast, I need to lay down before I pass out.

I could barely feel myself being carried and placed on a bed. It felt so hot. There was noise in the background, I couldn't tell what it was. Oh, God, it feels so hot. I need, I need . . . something. This isn't good.

I think I see my mother. When she gets close I hug her and cry to her about how hot it is. I feel like when I was younger and had pneumonia, right before my siblings were killed in that car "accident" by my uncle.

I also see a man with white hair and rabbit ears. He holds me and comforts me, sometimes he sings to me. I can hear panic in his voice when he talks to some other person that wears white, and sometimes I can feel it when he holds me, almost like I might disappear at any moment.

I can tell that he loves me, in some way, and it's very deep. The woman, who I can tell isn't my mother, also loves me deeply. I feel calmer when I can tell that they're with me.

But it feels like a fire has been lit inside my body. It's been so long since I was poisoned, my immunity must have gone down.

* * *

**Vivaldi POV**

She's not getting any better. It's been fifteen time changes already. We love already, like a daughter. It worries us greatly. We, along with White, went through every servant in the castle and killed all that we found to be traitors.

It's not making her better though. It saddens us that she cries to us about how hot it is, but it made us so happy when she said "Mother".


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes to see an elegant, cream colored ceiling. Was I in my room? I had to be, because when I looked around, I could see my things randomly sprinkled around.

I feel weak and . . . icky. I need a shower, I can feel all the toxins on my body from sweating them out. Ugh, it's a really gross feeling.

I hear the door open and blithely turn my head toward it, a faceless with dark auburn hair comes in. He's not a servant of Heart Castle, and they've only let maids take care of me when they couldn't! I might be recovering from poison, but I can still defend myself.

He walks closer, no hesitation at all, and pulls out a dagger. He's obviously been trained to kill anything, whether it be man, woman, or child.

When he gets right to the edge of the bed and raises the lethal weapon, I punch him in his dick. He bends over, dropping the dagger on me. I grab it and punch him in the face then, when he's on the ground, I jump onto him and slit his throat. He gurgles before dying. He'll turn into a clock soon enough, but I'm tired again.

God, I am seriously impaired right now to be that winded after something so simple. I need to get back to the bed, but I'm having a hard time moving now. Stupid poison must still be in my system.

It takes, probably, twenty minutes to get myself back on the bed, and I almost pass out from the effort. I lay there, panting like I just ran from a pack of wild dogs all around New York. I'm sweating like a pig in a sauna and it's _totally disgusting!_

"Little dove? Are you awake yet?" God dammit Peter, where were you thirty minutes ago? "Uh. Why is there a dead body on the floor?"

"Because he tried to kill me so I killed him." I puff out. I feel so out of shape right now.

"Okay." He kinda gave me a confused look, but it showed love in it. "Do you need or want anything?"

"Just . . . can you bring me a cup of chicken broth and some dried clover flowers, that will help." A natural blood thinner and something to fill my stomach is a good thing.

"I will get it as fast as I can!" He rushed off to get it and I watched as the body of my would be assassin started to glow before it turned into a broken clock. I will totally have to apologize to Julius for breaking a clock, it might not be crushed but it gives him more work. A couple minutes later dark shadows filled the room, after images, and took the clock . . . I'm pretty sure they gave me a "weird look", as if to say "You're a foreigner, why the hell did you kill somebody?", I almost chuckled at the thought.

They left, leaving a puddle of drying blood on the floor, and I waited for Peter to come back with my requested things. I got bored and started to count my heartbeats to the clock on the wall. Fifty-six beats per minute, I definitely need that clover blossom, the regular heart beats at sixty beats per minute at rest.

Peter came back holding a bowl of steaming chicken broth. It smelled wonderful, but it had herbs in it and could counter what had already been going on in my body.

"I brought you the chicken broth, but we don't have any dried clover flowers." He set the bowl down on the side table. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I need to rest." I don't want to tell him, but it's better if he knows for later on. "Peter, did you put any herbs into this broth?"

"Yes. They all have medicinal qualities." He looked confused. It's really cute, his ears keep flicking back and forth.

"Peter, those herbs could have a counter effect on me. Instead of helping, they may make the small amount of poison still in my body even stronger." He looked stricken at the prospect of almost killing me by accident. "Get me some chicken broth with nothing added and . . . just find me some clover flowers, they don't need to be dried. If you do this I'll forgive you."

"I will do anything for my love! I shall redeem myself, little dove!" He took the bowl and dashed out. He's so easy to manipulate, it's kind of, no, really sad. But he loves me in the purest way he can . . . mostly. He was, after all, a male and an animal at that. There is a reason why they say "busy as bunnys" and "multiplying like rabbits."

I mused on what his being a rabbit granted him in the physical attributes, it could be a lot or it could be nothing.

"I'm back, Morticia!" Peter said when he came back, the wall clock said that it had been an hour. Wow. "I found fresh clover for you, and the broth has nothing extra in it."

"Good job, Peter." He looked like a child on Christmas at my praise. "Can you help me sit up?"

"Certainly." He slowly helped me into a sitting position. I counted my heart against the clock again, sixty.

"Thank you, Peter." I patted his head while he was still bet over. His expression was blank shock then it turned into a pleased look, like a child being praised by their idol. Praise makes people listen better, it's simple psychology. "You've done as I asked, good job."

"I-I did?" He seemed to really feel that I meant it this time. His eyes got big and glassy with tears, but his expression was so happy.

"Yes. You did." I gave him a smile, and he blushed. "I can handle everything from here, go do your paperwork until I call for you."

"But dearest, you haven't been awake in so long and I want to spend time with you! When we're apart I feel so blue." His ears drooped, I can't say no to that!

"You can stay if you sing to me. But when I'm done, you gotta leave to do your job." Compromise. It works. Usually.

"I agree!" He started to softly sing a beautiful song, while I ate clover and drank the broth. I couldn't drink all of the broth and he brought too much clover blossom, but it was nice.

"I'm done, Peter. Thank you for singing to me while I enjoyed the broth you gave me." Peter smiled at me, and bowed.

"It's always a pleasure to be with the one I love. I made a deal and I shall abide by it." He took the bowl and the extra clover. "Until you call for me, sweet."

He headed off to do his job, or whatever the hell, and I layed back down.

**.0.0.0.**

It took three times changes before I could bath myself. It then took seven more time changes before I was feeling up to moving from my room, which made me head to the kitchen. I liked that Peter treated me nicely and not like a fragile glass rose, it was quite nice. But I needed to do some things on my own, like make tea that wouldn't taste weak and had some clover in it. I sweetened it with sugar from a bag that was unopened.

Honestly, spiking food and drink is just low. Put it in the water supply, they take a bath and, boom, dead as a door nail. These assassins are so stupid, amateurs the lot of them. Shit, if I had half a mind to, I'd make a better one than them. I can sneak through the shadows and leave no trace, "erase you're breath" as an old saying goes.

I need to earn money, and I'll eventually run out of bars quickly, winning drinking contests can only last so long before they learn that I don't get drunk. Maybe I will become an assassin, I always thought about it. It's not like I have anything better to do and I can always so no to a job.

Nah, I've had too many attempts on me to do it. It wouldn't feel right to get paid for killing someone.

"Hey, are you a new role holder?" That voice, it's that Orokana kādo.

"No. Go away you Orokana kādo." He disturbed my tea time in the rose maze, stupid card. I'm not in any condition to fight him yet. I don't need this right now!

"What? What does oroka-whatever even mean?" He's getting closer. Ugh. I thought sitting down on a blanket and having tea in a secluded area would be relaxing. Wrong.

"Like I would tell a stupid card like you." I see him out the corner of my eye, he's advancing quietly. He's got a smug grin on his face, probably thinks he can surprise me. "Keep getting closer and you won't like what happens."

"Oh, so you could tell? You must be psychic!" He claimed in excitement. Dear Jashin, he's such an idiot.

"I am not a psychic. You just happen to not be very good at sneaking." Another sip of tea, another step closer. Fool should listen to warnings. Another step in my direction. I set down my tea. "This is your last warning. Stay away from me."

"But why? A knight needs to know a beautiful maidens name, and I believe that you are a beautiful maiden." Closer. I sigh.

When he's almost next to me, I sweep his legs out from under him but he catches himself and somersaults away.

"I see that you can fight, let's have a duel!" He says in his idiotic creepiness. And he just pulled out his sword. Fuck.

"How is that fair? I'm person recovering form an injury. I can't fight you." He slowly lowers his sword, a frightening look on his face, he's thinking.

"But I wanna fight!" Ace whines.

"Fine. I'll fight you in sixty time changes. If you try before then, I'll kill you." I can tell that he believes it for a nano second before disregarding it. Baka. I'll cook up an extra lethal poison for him.

"Okay." He says with a flowery smile. He then walks off in a random direction, away from me. That was . . . easier than I thought it would be. He didn't argue at all.

I guess I'll finish my tea then.

**.0.0.0.**

Five time changes since meeting that Orokana kādo again, I'm well enough to go visit places. I decided to visit the Clock Tower since I wasn't likely to be murdered there.

It took me thirty minutes to get up the stairs to Julius's work room, being sick and not working out totally sucks. It took me thirty minutes to get up all of these God forsaken stairs! It's only, like, seven flights of _stairs!_

I regain my breath after my humiliating climb and knock on Julius's door.

"Enter." Says his deep voice, filled with annoyance. I might never say it out loud, but . . . Julius is such a cute grump.

"Hello." I said as I entered. "I'm looking for the Clockmaker."

"Who are you?" Rude and to the point. It's kind of refreshing.

"I'm the new foreigner, Morticia Butler. I'm sorry to intrude without warning, but I was told that I had to meet all of the role holders." I'm being sincere. I know that People bug him, but he has to deal with me.

"I am Julius Monrey. You've met me, now don't bother me." He went back to working a clock in his hand.

"Alright. I might stop by later. Be careful, you might be good with the tools but one slip up would hurt like hell." With that piece of advice I left. It was easier going down the stairs than up, but dear Jashin, it still took a long time.

I sat outside on a bench to catch my breath after my little exercise. I hate stairs right now.

After thirty minutes of sitting, I decided to look around the town. I had, thankfully, brought some money with me so I could possibly buy some material for clothing, maybe some knives or something.

* * *

_**Authors Note~**_

How many of you have noticed that she's been mixing a few Japanese words in with her English?


	3. Chapter 3

The first store I come across is a bakery. It's got some nice things in the display but I'm not interested in that right now.

It took five blocks, which was exhausting but worth it, to find a fabric store. It had silks, velvet, cotton, polyester, wool, sewing needles, mannequins, thimbles, patterns . . . it was so beautiful, I could make so many out fits from all of this. They even have denim! I can make more jeans, and shorts! I can make a suit with the silks and wool, this is my favorite store now. Now I just need to a shoe store and a clothing store, the only things I don't make myself are my shoes and underwear. It's just too much work to make those.

I drop to the ground, kick up and roll away when I feel something lunging at me. I turn to see that's Boris. Does he always greet people like this? Silly neko.

"Why did you try to attack me?" I had a smile in my voice. He tilted his head to the side like a confused cat, which he was.

"Aren't you angry?" I could see his tail twitching.

"Why would I be angry?" A question for a question.

"I just tried to pounce you, that doesn't make you angry at all?" He sounded really curious now.

"Naw. You didn't get a hit and I blocked you, I have nothing to be angry at." I looked at him, taking in the familiar pink features of his ears, boa and tail. "But why would a kawaii neko like you do that to me? What would you have to gain from it?"

"What does 'kawaii neko' mean?"

"It means cute cat. And I really do believe that you are." He was blushing, now he just looks adorable and I want to snuggle him. "That blush looks so adorable! If you keep that up, I just might have the Cheshire Cat as a pet."

"I am not cute or adorable!" He was beet red now, I couldn't resist. I jumped on him and started to hug him. He was in complete shock and didn't even move.

"You are! You just can't see it!" After him struggling futilely, he settled down and started to pur. I could the clerk giving us strange looks but I just kept clinging to Boris with a grin plastered on my face.

After a few minutes, Vivaldi walked in. She looked around and smiled widely at our clump of pink and black.

"Morticia! We did not think that we would see you here, and with such a lovely feline!" She then proceeded to coo over Boris and offer him cans of cat food. I felt kind of bad for him, that crap is disgusting to anything. Yep, Boris just opened one and put it in a potted plant, it's dead now, wilted and shriveled.

"Okaa-san, What kind of fabric do you think would make a good suit, I think it would be good to have one." I'm trying to distract her from Boris, but he just hides behind me. My poor Neko.

"Oh, we think that the silk and high thread cotton will make the best outfit for the meeting, with a nice wool jacket lined with a light cotton." That sounded amazing! But, she said meeting.

"What do you mean a meeting?" Those only happened in Clover, but we're in Heart.

"A move is soon to happen. We wish to host a ball before that happens." She then got a dreamy look on her face. "We know just the gown for you to wear! We think that a ruffled gown made of fine lavender silk, with a sweetheart neckline would be most becoming for you."

"That does sound good. What about the complimentary colors? I think black lace, white ribbon and silver embroidery would make it even better." Boris stuck to me like glue, he wasn't moving far for fear that he would grab Vivaldi's attention.

"That sounds most excellent! We did not know you had and eye for such things." She cooed at the idea of the beautiful ball gown.

"I do make most of my own clothes." This grabbed Boris's attention. I could make somethings for him if he wanted, it would be interesting to make male clothes for a change.

"We must buy you all the material you need then! Come, pick out all that you want!" She gestured to the whole store. "We will have our guards carry it all back to the castle for you."

"Are you sure? It may take up to several blots of fabric." I have my own money, I don't need her to pay for everything . . . but the look of motherly love on her face is hard to resist.

"You needn't worry yourself, we will take care of it all, just pick out what you want." She smiled at me, oh God, it was a smile a mother gives her daughter, a smile my mother gave to me often. Dammit Vivaldi, why do you have to look like her?

"Alright. Thank you, Okaa-san." I then walked around, looking and feeling all the fabrics. I found everything I wanted and needed, I even got it in the exact shades I wanted it! I got the trimmings, laces, thread, needles, thimbles, some printed cloth, and leather.

"Hey, Boris. Do you want me to make anything for you?" I asked him. He hadn't left my side, and Vivaldi stayed close to the door, blocking his escape.

"Er, how did you know my name?" He asked with a jolt.

"You're the Cheshire Cat, of course I would know your name." I said with an eye roll. "Do you want me to make you anything? I can make anything you want."

"I'm good. Although, I can't wait to see you in that dress you were talking about." He then looked me up and down. I could feel my face heat up. "I have a feeling that you could make anything look good, although, I'm certain you would look better naked."

I was speechless. What the hell?! He didn't act like this before! What could be making him . . . oh. Damn him being an animal. Peter was acting weird too, I just thought he wanted to cuddle more for no reason. I hate being a female with animals around. I have to deal with this every month, I hope to everything that they are not gonna flirt like this.

Well, two can flirt and one can die of embarrassment.

"I think that you'll just have to wait and see. Maybe you'll get to see me like that one day." I then looked him up and down. No real reason other than to make him puff up a bit. "You are good mating material, but I'll wait for a real stud."

Now he was speechless. I chuckled and moved around more the store more. He snapped out of it before Vivaldi could notice that the pink wasn't attached to me.

"Do you have a higher thread count for this color of cotton?" I asked an assistant, holding out an eggplant colored piece of cotton.

"Let me go check the back, miss." She quickly rushed to look for it, practically leaving a dust trail in her wake.

"You think I'm good mate material?" I looked over at him to see stars in his eyes. Damn, I had appealed to his animal side just a bit too much. Cats don't even mate for life, they fuck then get on with their lives, but he's part human . . . or something like that. Maybe he'll stay.

"Sure. You're handsome, cute, stealthy and I'm sure that there's more to you. I just need to get to know you to learn what else would mate you a good mate." I should be kicking myself in the head, I don't just say that kind of stuff to an animal person while I'm like this! They could take me seriously and try to prove themselves.

"I'd like to get to know you. You could be a fun person to be around." He purred out. Oh, God, Jashin, anything . . . why does he have to make that sexy?

"Then how about we meet up at the ball and dance together? I would like to see how my prospective mate is on his feet, before getting him off of them." Did I really just say that? What the hell?!

"I'm quite light on my feet, and pretty good off of them too." That had the undertone of a growl. I can feel my face heating up. I didn't need to know that! I had never imagined him that way because he is younger than me but now . . . I can't get it out of my head.

"Miss? I found what you requested." Said the assistant from earlier, handing it to me. I silently nodded at her. I went and put it with my large pile of purchases.

"Vivaldi, I've got everything!" I said after grabbing some silver buttons. She paid for everything and then we left, Boris glancing at me before dashing away.

I felt bad for the guards, I had gotten quite a lot, but they didn't seem to be having trouble carrying it at all. They must be used to Vivaldi purchasing large amounts of things.


	4. Chapter 4

When we got back to the castle, Vivaldi gave me my own room just for sewing. It already had mannequins, a large number of shelves, a planning table, and a number of sewing machines. One wall was completely made of shelves and cubbyholes. I looked through each and found three sharp pairs of sewing scissors, a blade sharpener, five pin cushions, and six measuring tapes.

It was like a miniature sewing paradise.

After looking over the whole room, floor to ceiling, I couldn't thank Vivaldi enough. Her response was a smile and "If you to thank us, then make your dress the most beautiful at the ball. We don't even mind if it turns out better than ours."

I set to work making my dress immediately. I only stopped when Peter came in and almost accidentally stabbed himself with some a pair of scissors. He got a cut from it, which I bandaged, and he claimed it was nothing. It might have been nothing but I had to sew the rip in his pants from the scissors.

"Just go to your room and change into a different pair of pants, then come back and give me those." I said when he wouldn't take them off. He refused to let me stay bended to sew it after I bandaged up his calf. Baka usagi.

"Okay." He said with a light blush on his cheeks. He quickly left and I slapped a hand to my face. He's been like this since, about, three days before I started having my "feminine issues". He blushes at the slightest thing I do, he doesn't like me to be on the ground, he tries to pamper me, and he tries to cuddle nonstop. I wanna smack him, but I can't do that when he's running on his instincts.

"Here." He says after coming back to my sewing room. He hands me his ripped pants.

"Thank you. Now get out before you hurt yourself again." I said in a commanding tone. He might not be a dog, but he needed an alpha female to tell him what to do.

"Yes. I'll see you later, my love." He bowed and left. It made me feel bad, every since I started _this _he had listened to every order I gave him and sometimes I felt harsh for just letting him do it.

I turned his pants inside out and found red thread that matched before fixing the tear with very small stitches. In less than a minute it was done. I flipped in right side out and You could only tell something was wrong with it if you looked closely.

At that moment Vivaldi opened the door.

"We wished to see your progress." Was what she said. Then she looked at me and saw Peter's pants. "Why do you have a pair of White's pants?"

"I had to sew up a rip on the calf of the left leg. See?" I asked, holding it out to her. She looked it over with a critical eye.

"You did very well, we almost can't see the stitching!" Vivaldi sounded astonished. She must not have had a very good seamstress if this amazes her.

"That's nothing. Look at my dress." I said and pointed to it. It was still a ways away from being complete but it still looked beautiful. It had full sleeves that ended in a point, a sweetheart neckline that would be slightly higher than normal, an empire waist trimmed with an intricate twisting white ribbon, and the skirt was ruffled with ribbons going through it at intervals to cause a slight shimmer effect. It was all trimmed with black lace. All I needed to do was use the silver thread to help with the shimmer and bring everything together. "It's not finished yet."

"This . . . this is amazingly beautiful. Not even when we imagined it did it look this elegant." Her tone and face were struck with awe. It made me feel proud for what I had done. It took about five time changes with no sleep, but it's been worth it to see her look at it with that expression.

"Thank you, Okaa-san." I thought of something. "When is the ball?"

"In five time changes. We should find the appropriate shoes for you as a gift. We are thinking black three inch heels with silver accents, what do you think?"

"Sounds good. Show em to me when you get them so I can fix the dress accordingly." I hope I won't have to alter it too much. That'll be a hassle.

"We agree. We know that it will be even more beautiful when you finish it." She stated, as if she knew it were true. It felt nice to have someone believe in me again. I smiled.

"Thank you for your belief in me." It made me so happy that I could die with peace in my heart. I spoke after a moment. "Say, when are we moving?"

"In about seven or eight time changes." We sat for a bit before she left to make preparations for the ball. It was soothing to be in here. I just needed to fill it with a calming fragrance. Lavender is a nice on, as is cinnamon. I'll decide the next time I go into town.

I make sure that I have five large spools of gleaming silver thread. It might not take that much but it's best to not run out, then I would have to go buy more and I might get the wrong one. That's just a bitch and it wouldn't match at all.

After that I carefully start to do the embroidery. It's tedious and takes large amounts of concentration. But after a while I can ignore the slight ache in my fingers, ache in my feet, the growling in my stomach, and the fact that I haven't had sleep in days . . . probably days.

"Miss Morticia?" I was so startled by the maid that I pricked my finger, deeply. "Ah! I'm sorry! I was just coming to give you some food. I'll put it on this empty bench and be out of your way!"

She ran out like something was chasing her after putting down the tray, my glare probably made her think I was gonna skin her. Whatever, it's best to not be disturbed when doing this.

. . . And my finger is still bleeding. Fucking maid not knocking loud enough, if at all. Crap, it almost got on the dress! I move away before I fuck it up, even if a small spot, and wrap my finger in some bandages from the first aid kit I used on Peter . . . I thought I put it up, hmm. I must not have if it's still in here. Ugh, where was my mind? Oh, yeah. Peter was being a little bitch and not doing what I asked.

. . . Wow. That was a really bitchy thought. I need food and sleep. It's been a while since I was this . . . bitchy? Mean? Moody?

Whatever the thing that I was acting like, I didn't want to be it unless I was talking to Blood or someone else that was a complete bastard.

I examined the food that was brought to me. It didn't look or smell poisoned, and it had carrots as a side dish and some kind of carrot sauce over the meat. Peter had to have made this. I lifted the dessert lid and it was a carrot spice cake. I had strawberry wine to drink though. I don't even want to think about carrots being made into wine, I might die on that day.

It all tasted good, thank God, and the wine soothed my nerves a bit. I can take any liquor poured down my throat, but I get tipsy on wine, and I love it to death.

I decided that it wouldn't be a bad idea to go get some shut eye, since I had time before the ball and I was tired. I walked to my room and locked the door behind me before dropping onto my bed, not changing clothes or taking off my boots.

**.0.0.0.**

"I see that you're working hard." Nightmare. Been a while since I saw you. "Yep, in the last game if your thoughts are right."

"So you really don't remember." I can live with that. "Been taking your medicine and going to appointments?"

"No! That crap taste like sour feet and hospitals are scary!" He started shivering.

"I never said 'go to the hospital'. I asked have you been going to appointments, those can be in clinics that don't have the fear of death like hospitals do. I should know, my doctor was in a small clinic a hundred miles away from where I lived." It kinda sucked. A lot. "If it makes you feel better, I'll go with you to support you and kick the doctor's ass if he tries anything or makes a rude comment. It's almost time for the move isn't it? I'll go with you then."

"I won't go!" Okay,, you are starting to sound like a child lil' Caterpillar. "I am not!"

"I will drag you there with the help of Gray and hold you there in the most embarrassing way I know." I would do the 'mother hug' if he did not go along willingly. He obviously saw what the hug was from my thoughts and paled before hacking up blood. "That's what you get for arguing with me. I will think this every time you piss me off, so you will agree of it will happen when I meet you."

"That's mean." Nightmare says between coughs.

"I'm not in the mood to be nice. I have issues, you know, and I can't stand the animals and their instincts." I put my face in my hands. "I think I made Boris think that he was a prospective mate for me. Cats' don't even mate for life! I just . . . I just don't think I can deal with a territorial neko and usagi. And Elliot-! I can't deal with a nousagi along with the other two! It's just-! Erg."

"I understand. Sorta. I'm a guy, I can't completely understand your problems, even if I can read your mind!" He said while I gave him a blank stare and a blank mind, it could have easily been seen as "Say you understand again, and I'll skin before handing you to Gray for medicine", or something that meant violence and pain. "You're making me nervous. Are you that angry?"

"No. I'm just moody from all these damn hormones and dealing with animals." I sat in the dream then fell onto my face to try and relieve stress. It didn't work. Whatever.

"I don't think Gray will act this way around you."

"Oh, God. I forgot that he's a _lizard. _He'll sense it too. Ugh." I rolled over onto my back, staring at the nothing-ness. "Why are . . . you're a caterpillar, could you tell before you read my mind?"

"No." I can see him fidget uncomfortably. "But I really wish you didn't have such . . . _urges_."

"It happens, I control them, I almost jump any handsome guy or one that smells mouth watering." I sigh. High school was hard. No boyfriends, and every guy wore slightly too much cologne. "It's hard to resist. But, it's easier since I've never done it before. That fear of the 'unknown' and pain kinda make me not want to do it."

Depressing.

"I mean, I'm a twenty-two year old virgin! Almost nobody stays a virgin that long unless they're asexual!" I groan. This sucks. I can't even take off steam because of the damn blood! Ugh.

"Oh, hey, look!" Nightmare said. "I think you're waking up!"

"Wimp."

**.0.0.0.**

I wake up to an unusual presence in my room, I keep my eyes shut and my breathing even. I can hear them walking toward my closet. Their footsteps are light with a slight tap. They rummage through it before heading toward me.

They stop on the left side of my bed. I crack my eyes. Oh, surprise, it's another assassin and it's a woman. Who points a gun at my head.

I grab her arm and move it up and the gun goes off. She's surprised and struggles but is weak and I accidentally break her wrist, it felt like a fucking twig with skin on it, and I get the gun away from her. I point it at her, she looks terrified but she tried to kill me, and shoot her in the clock. She goes limp and falls to the floor as Peter comes in.

"Where the were you? The first shot happened almost three minutes ago!"

"I was in the maze." I slapped a hand to my face.

"Don't let any maids or servants into this part of the castle. Especially while I'm asleep."

"Yes, dear." He goes to issue the order.

Stupid, obeying animals, and stupid incompetent assassins. If you can't kill me then stop sending them!


	5. Chapter 5

The next time Vivaldi found me, I was in my work room relaxing after finishing the dress. She brought me the heels and I only had to add a ribbon here and there to make the shoes completely compliment it.

"When is the ball?" I asked after making the alterations.

"It is in two time changes. We will do your hair and you will look so beautiful the men will not be able to handle themselves!" She loved lording things over men for some reason. It was slightly funny and prejudice but it made her who she was.

"You want me to dance too? I could be the perfect lady to drive them up the wall."

"Yes! That is perfect!" I could see her eyes carry a gleam that meant the suffering of others for her enjoyment. I had that gleam too, it comes in handy sometimes.

**.0.0.0.**

I put on my ball gown, Vivaldi did my hair and I lightly applied make-up to give the full effect. It was nice to be pampered every now and then, this would drive Blood up the wall. Sexist bastard. Hot sexist bastard. God damned hormones! I didn't want that thought!

I need mental eyeball wash . . . which doesn't exist. God, I can still see him on a bed of black silk with roses. Fuck hormones. They suck when a person you hate is hot.

"The ball starts in one hour. We have everything set up, We just need you to go to the ballroom and be an elegant and unobtainable flower." She had a hundred watt smile on her face and that "others will suffer for my amusement" gleam in her eyes. I like her plan.

"Can do, Okaa-san!" I then curtseyed formally. "It will be an achievement to carry out our plan to have the men at our feet tonight while you and I partake of some rose water."

"Perfect!" She was so excited she was clapping her hands. "We will go get prepared, meet us after we make our speech!"

She then, elegantly, rush to get ready in her room. I made my way to the ballroom. I had to be directed by several maids, but I made it!

The room was elegant and showed class, but I could see that it wasn't overly expensive. The colors were gorgeous and would make Vivaldi stand out more, it would compliment her gown and make her look rather like a royal, which she is. The refreshment table was filled with champagne, wine, water, rum, burban, and rose water. A table with food was a few feet away and it held tiny finger foods that I would give to birds, they were really small. They tasted good, so I had about fifteen before a lot of people arrived, it barely equaled a kids' meal.

As the guests started to gather, I spotted Julius dragging in Ace, Gowland came in by himself, and the rest were faceless that I didn't know. I go over to Gowland.

"Hello." I say and curtsey. Gowland blushed and bowed to me. "It's nice meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Gowland, owner of the Amusement Park." He smiles in a way that would make any woman's heart flutter. "Who might you be, my lady?"

"I am Morticia Butler, the new foreigner. It's nice to meet you, Gowland. Quite the handsome gentleman you are." A coy look here and he's blushing like a tomato.

"Hey! You're that girl I challenged to a duel!" I kept the irritated look off of my face, with _**so **_much difficulty, and put a shocked one on instead. Damn Orokana kādo is trying to blow what I've got going.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I've never met you before." An innocent and confused look crossed my face, just to assure that I didn't know him.

"My mistake. Sorry, my lady." He bowed and left to get back to Julius and the liquor. That was . . . way too easy. Whatever, it's a gift!

"That man was . . . odd. Why would he challenge a woman to a duel?" I need to act as perplexed as possible, I am, after all, playing the part of a perfect lady, they don't fight and they are weak.

"He's not quite right in the head, dear." He looks up when the orchestra starts to play. He held out his hand. "Care to dance?"

"I would love to." I take his hand and we do a simple waltz. I was honest, I really did want to dance with him. We danced until the song ended then watched as Vivaldi made her speech, I guess she was waiting for all of the guest to arrive. The speech was beautiful and it was impressive that she changed it from dusk to night, but a role holder can do that.

"Excuse me, but I must meet with her now. I enjoyed the dance very much." I curtseyed to him again and left after he bowed to me. Gowland is such a gentleman, but he is older than most of the role holders . . . perhaps he's thirty-four or something?

I made my way to the stairs that lead up to the balcony Vivaldi had been standing on, she was coming down with grace.

"How is it so far?" Ah, the tone and volume of a conspirator, it makes my day.

"I have met Gowland and he's enchanted already. I think that I'll go to Julius next. But Ace is with him and almost recognized me, can you get him away from Julius?" I asked just as quietly.

"Yes. Just a moment, then you can go over." She strode confidently over to Ace, said something to him looked at me then walked off with him. I made my way over to Julius, who was in front of the refreshment table.

"Hello again, Julius." I say as I pick up a flute of champagne. Nasty stuff, but it does nothing and I would rather drink it than rose water, I have to look elegant and that means no liquor.

"Do I know you?" His tone was not rude but it was blunt.

"It's me, Morticia. I came to see you about twenty time changes ago." I tilted my head a little and his skin darkened just the slightest, if I hadn't been looking I wouldn't have noticed. "It's nice to see you here."

"Yes. It's . . . nice to see you too." He then looked at my dress. "Could you tell me who made your dress? I haven't seen that kind of craftsmanship in ages."

"Oh, I made this myself." The blush on my face was only partly faked. I was thrilled that he complimented me. "If we had more time before the move to Clover, I would you something too. But I don't have enough time, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Morticia." He sounded slightly awkward, the little recluse wasn't good at talking to people who were civil to him. "I'll just have to find a different tailor again."

I looked out at the dance floor, with a longing look. I saw Julius put down his glass with a small sigh. I turned to him to see his offer his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" He sounded nervous and hopeful under his stoic disposition.

"I would love to dance with you Julius." I set down my glass and took his hand and we danced to the music. He was rather stiff but didn't miss a step or mess up the tempo of our movement. After a few minutes he relaxed slightly. The song ended soon and we retreated to the refreshment table. He was a little worn out, but did a good job of hiding it.

"Thank you for the dance, Julius. You're as light on your feet as you are nimble with your hands." I could tell he took that the wrong way by how his face flushed. Cute little grump that he is, I just wanted to embarrass him more but a lady does not do such things. "You are a very good dancer!"

"Thank you, Morticia." He was even more awkward and stiff, which made him cuter. I saw Vivaldi trying to get my attention on the other side of the dance floor.

"Excuse me, I think Vivaldi wants something." I moved toward her, but halfway there the orchestra started to play another song.

"The young lady appears to be stranded, care to dance?" That voice. It sent chills down my spine. Forget it being fear, it was extreme distaste, but I'll follow Vivaldi's plan.

"Yes, please." I take his hand and we dance toward the area Vivaldi is in. I make sure my body isn't tensed and keep my face into one of a flustered young woman.

"Thank you for your help." I paused, as if realizing I didn't know his name. "I'm sorry, but what is your name?"

"I am Blood Dupre. I can tell that you aren't a role holder, perhaps you are an outsider?" His voice was smooth as velvet, a wolf in disguise of a gentle sheep.

"Yes. I'm Morticia Butler. It's nice to meet you Mister Dupre." God, I hate being civil with this snake, all he needed was yellow eyes.

"Please, call me Blood. No need to be so formal." He said with a light chuckle. Suave, very suave, and fake! I could see the calculating look in his eyes, I'd have to be stupid not to.

"Blood." I said, as if testing it. I forced myself to blush like a school girl, I could see he fell for the act.

"Yes?" He had mirth in his voice and it was pissing me off.

"I was just trying your name out." I blush further and look away as if embarrassed. The music then stops, thank everything! I turn to Vivaldi. "I must be going, I was going to meet someone over there when the music started."

"I shall accompany you there." He held out his arm and I reluctantly looped my arm with his. I then lead us to Vivaldi, I gave her a pleading look. She understood.

"What are you doing with her, you male?" I quickly got away from Blood and to Vivaldi's side. They started to argue . . . it made me think of my siblings when they were still alive. Those two do look very much alike, but surely . . . that would him my adoptive uncle, oh no, I can't deal with that thought.

"Are you alright?" The nousagi asks me. I look at him as the other two argue. He was the same, and the look in his eyes. Damn his animal instincts.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking." His ears twitched my scent changed from horror to calm. Animals and there sense of smell.

"You're welcome. I'm Elliot March. It's nice to see meet you."

"I'm Morticia Butler, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." I'm getting tired of saying this.

"See. The little lady goes to the first man available when trouble arises." Blood's words from the argument carried over to me. How the hell did it involve me?

"Oh ho, but you see, Morticia has killed two assassin's that were after her already, once while she was recovering from being poisoned and the other when she was asleep." Vivaldi was bragging, anybody with ears could hear it in her tone. I looked down and blushed, I wasn't used to praise.

"I can't see such a dignified girl killing someone." The way he said dignified sounded like he was mocking me. I saw Elliot's ears shift slightly, he was looking down at me with a curious gaze. He could sense my indignation at Blood's disbelief.

"How did you do it?" Was all the March Hare asked me, both of us forgetting about their argument again.

"Well, the first time I had woken from my fever after the poisoning, a man came in and tried to plunge a dagger into my chest. I got it away from and got him to the floor, where I slit his throat." I noticed that the two dark haired possible siblings had stopped to listen to me. I heard Vivaldi mutter "So that's why there was so much blood on the floor". I continued. "The second time wasn't too long ago, a woman came in while I was asleep and pointed a gun at my head. I woke up before she could shoot and then we struggled for it and I accidentally broke her wrist before getting it away from her. I kicked her to the floor then shot her in her clock."

I placed my hand where I shot her, pointing it out while also bringing attention to my c-cup bust. Subliminal messages are your friend, I had to make them realize I was innocent of the action I just took, I made it look as if I was demonstrating where I shot when it was meant to make them look at me as a woman . . . which Elliot was already doing because his instincts.

"My, what tale you tell. I still don't see how a tiny little thing like you could do that." I want to rip his face off so badly. Elliot's eyes widen and look at me as my heartbeat picks up and the smell of rage, which is what I feel _very _strongly right now, pours off of me, he also takes a step back.

"I do not tell lies, Mr. Dupre. I tell the truth whether people like it or not." I gave him a piercing look, making his eyes slightly widen. "I take care of myself so others may not worry about me, it is the only thing I can do to repay them, for I have nothing to offer them in return. I have no money that would please them, I have no need for it either, I do what I can to please my benefactors without crossing the lines they set and I keep the reputations upheld when I know that I may represent them should the time arise."

"You do all those things and more. You are practically our daughter, we know that you do much to make us proud." Vivaldi said. She placed a hand on my shoulder. "You even made the ball gown that you wear so elegantly."

"Thank you, Okaa-san." I blush under her comment but still feel deathly angry at Blood. I gave him another death stare. "I will be going now. It was pleasure to meet you Elliot, it's nice to a hare running around instead of just rabbits."

I left to go to the other side of the ball room, where I found Boris and the twins.

"Boris! This is where you were. I wondered if you even came."

"Whoa! Who are you pretty lady?" Asked Dee, he had blue eyes.

"Will you be our big sister?" Asked Dum, he had red eyes.

"Hello Morticia." Boris said, completely ignoring the twins.

"Big sis, can we dance with you?"

"Yeah! We wanna dance with you!" They started to lead me out onto the dance floor. I gave Boris an apologetic look over my shoulder.

"Hey! She came to dance with me!" They completely ignored Boris and started to hectically dance with me. Kids' are so damn cute. These two will probably try to freak me out in Clover by turning into adults.

After I pulled myself away from them, after about twenty minutes, I headed back to Boris. I had promised him a dance, and he would have it.

"I'm sorry that I took so long, the twins are very enthusiastic and wouldn't let me go." I look up at him to see his pouting face turn into one of joy. Pfft. Total cuteness!

"Then let's dance." He held out his hand and I take it. We start to gracefully dance, he moves with the stealth of a cat and I with easy practiced steps. My feet don't hurt, despite all the dancing I've done, and it's nice to see him this relaxed.

"So am I light on my feet?" He asked with his Cheshire Cat grin. He still remembers that.

"Indeed you are. As a good mate should be." I smiled coyly at him. "I'm afraid that I'll wait to see how you are off of them. I am an unbroken female and wish to stay as such for a while."

"And if I prove my worth?" His eyes are slits, he can definitely smell me. Stupid urges.

"I will take you and make you mine. all you need to do is be yourself to prove that you are worthy of me. I will know if you try otherwise." I nip his chin, his breathing is ragged now, and the song ended. "I must go now, but come see me when we get to Clover."

I left before he could react and headed to Vivaldi.

"Okaa-san. That's all of them." Except Peter, who I haven't seen in a while, but he's already ears over paws in love with me.

"Good! Come rest, it must be put a strain on you to dance for so long." Such a caring and slightly conniving person she is. I sat down next to her and take a glass of rose water from a waiter, no poison, to drink.

"How did Blood and Elliot react after I left."

* * *

_**Authors Note~  
**_

I hate the taste of champagne.

I look at the traffic thing for this story and all I can think "Five of those countries are in Asia!"

I love that you chose to read my story, but it makes me nervous when you don't comment.

A review is nice, they make my day and I barely ever get them.

I ask for you to, please, start reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

"You should have seen the look on that man's face! It was most amusing!" She giggled at our gossip. "The March Hare could only stare after you longingly, while Dupre was furious!"

"That sounds wonderful, what did they say?" I was giggling too. I could see Peter's white ears twitch, where he came from is a mystery, as he headed toward us.

"He didn't say anything, just left in a huff with Elliot following." Peter was now standing beside us.

"That's rich. Do you think he was jealous?"

"Indeed. He probably couldn't believe that you wanted nothing to do with him." She laughed a little harder. "We just love the look that was on his face!"

"Morticia, darling, care to have another dance?" Gowland said, ignoring the fact that we were gossiping.

"Okay, thank you for your offer." I say while taking his hand. We go to the dance floor and do an easy waltz.

"Did I hear something about messing with Dupre?" He asks.

"Indeed. It was our goal to irritate him and make him jealous about the new foreigner not wanting anything to do with him." I chuckle lightly and he joins in.

"That's not the only person you're making jealous." He turns us to make me see Boris glaring at Gowland, cute neko.

"I see that my silly neko is jealous too. he is so immature at times." I giggled instead of laughing, and it sounded really girly. Gowland gave me a wolfish grin.

"I see that the stray has your attention. My advice is to tease him as much as possible." I gave my own wolfish grin.

"I already do that."

* * *

**Boris's POV**

I can see the old man and Morticia smile wickedly about something, but I'm too far away to hear it. What's the point of having super hearing if I can't eavesdrop?

It's disturbing to see them like that. She's mine. I've practically claimed her as my mate, I only need to break the "unbroken" as she put it. But if such a beautiful woman really hasn't had another lover that would make her . . . I need water and a cold shower.

I can think somewhat clearly without her next to me, I think the fact that she's in season is putting a lot of stress on my animal instincts. The pheromones coming from her are so hard to resist, and when she nipped my chin . . . I should leave early. I can't be around her, I've seen how women react when a guy comes on too strong, she'll hate me before I even get my foot in the door. Or worse, she'll fear me.

But I don't ant to leave her in the care of the others, they could easily try to take advantage of her. I'm worried about her even though I know she can kick ass, it's what you do when you care about someone.

Vivaldi, I shudder at the thought of her, can take care of Morticia. No one crosses the Queen of Hearts and lives to tell about it, Morticia seems close to her. I saw them giggling and looking in the Mad Hatter's direction, so I don't think that they have . . . that kind of relationship.

It's fine, she's safe, I need to leave before I pounce her. Yeah.

With that in mind I turn to leave.

* * *

**Morticia's POV  
**

I see Boris walk out. Cute, little, jealous kitten.

"I see we ran him off. The look on his face was pretty priceless." Gowland gave a throaty laugh.

"It seems we did." I laughed also. I couldn't help but remember the look in Boris's eyes, lust was just pouring off of him. I think my neko needs some relief. "I think I'll have to play with him after the move. The Cheshire Cat usually goes over to Clover, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. The Amusement Park and the Clock Tower usually don't switch with the move, so this will be the last time that I'll see you, sweet pea."

"It is. I'll be sad to not see you again, Gowland." I thought of something. "Would you mind telling me the rest of your name?"

"I . . . uh." He blushed a deep scarlet and then mumbled his first name. Good thing I already knew it, because I didn't hear him at all.

"I like that name. I've known plenty of great men with that name, they were strong generals, politicians, and leaders. I can already tell that you're a great leader by the fact that you can have fun and be serious at the same time." Gowland blushed even darker. Looking at his face like I was, I noticed that he was clean-shaven, and damn did he look good.

"Th-thanks, darlin'. I appreciate it." The song stopped and I excused myself. I went over to Vivaldi.

"Okaa-san, I think I need to lie down, I'm not used to socializing this much." It sucked and I was starting to get a little dizzy. I blame it on the crowd and the twirling.

"Go ahead, we do not mind at all. If you needed rest you should have told us." She lightly chastised before pushing me toward my room, well it was the direction my room was in.

It took me a bit to find my room and I locked the door behind me before taking off my dress and switching it for some shorts and a tank top.

"Yay." I said wearily. "Sleep."

I passed out the moment my head hit the pillow.

**.0.0.0.**

I woke up to sun light streaming through my window, hitting me in the face, and it hurt my eyes.

"Huh. No Nightmare." I giggle at the double meaning. "Whatever. I'll see him soon enough."

I change into a pair of jeans and a clean tank top after a shower and head to my sewing room to make a suit and some more tops. I need to make some more t-shirts and maybe some blouses. Oh, a couple pairs of dress pants would go a long way too.

. . . But I still need to buy a couple new bras and underwear, and maybe some chest binders, if they have them. I only have two pairs of shoes, one from the ball and my regular boots.

I need to make a list. After I make some new clothes.

**.0.0.0.**

Two time changes later I had five new t-shirts, two pairs of jeans, two blouses, and the beginnings of a sexy work suit.

"Okay, time for the list." I found a paper and pencil before sitting down at the designing table. Bras, first thing on the list. I'll have to remeasure myself, I think I've gotten bigger again. Underwear was next on the list, same size. Socks, uh . . . shoes, panty hose, maybe some jewelry, make-up and nail polish. Hair ties, chest binder, I can't forget that because it's decently important for when I fight, some weapons . . . and incense. That's all.

Okay, check cash, which is in my weapons bag under the weapons in a secret pouch. I head to my room and look for the cash stash. Found it.

Hmm. Seven hundred fifty-nine dollars, then the hundred that Gowland gave me equals eight hundred fifty-nine. I probably only need three hundred at the most, that jewelry should take up most of it, but weapons cost a lot too . . . five hundred.

Okay. That's my budget and I can stick to it.

But before I leave, I think I'll strap some weapons on for good measure.

**.0.0.0.**

The walk to town was uneventful. And the faceless in town were somewhat rude.

Oh, some are following me. I'll take them out in an alley.

I walk down an alley to the end and wait. Three seconds later four men block the mouth of the alley and they start advancing.

_Hm. The alley is wide but not too far, I can pull some acrobatics and freak them out._ I grin maliciously, the deserve what they get for cornering a woman.

I pull out two small daggers from the sheathes in my boots and run at them before jumping and bouncing off the walls. It took years of practice to not fall after a few leaps, but it payed off.

The men gave as I use the wall to go over their heads and get behind them. I kick the two rear men while they're still shocked. They retaliate by pulling out guns, which I counter by pulling out my own and shoot them before they can blink.

"Shame, they could have been more fun if they had knifes." I put my daggers back and replace my gun inside my jacket. "Amateurs."

"That was quite the show young lady. I can see what that woman was talking about." Blood, that asshole. If he's here then so is Elliot.

"Indeed. Where's Elliot? He's with you, isn't he?" I took pleasure in the twitch that came over his face. I walked out of the alley to see the nousagi a few feet away looking astonished. I waved a hand in front of his face. "Are you okay? Elliot, are you in there?"

"Uh, yeah." He straightened and looked me in the eye. "How did you do that?"

"Training. It took years for me to jump on brick walls like that and I practice weaponry in my spare time." I had too much in my childhood, but it came in handy when I couldn't have bodyguards any more. I sighed. "I've had too much to perfect all that I know."

"That was amazing!" Dum said as he tackled me. I stood my ground, even as Dee hurled himself at me.

"Can you that to us big sis?!" Dee asked. Hm. Quality time with kids while I hone my skills.

"Sure! I wouldn't mind teaching you. If you can master it like I have, I'll even get you two something nice." Their bright eyes looked so adorable. Why must one of my weaknesses be children?

"Yes!"

"Awesome!" They both started doing a happy dance.

"Yes. I must be on my way, I have some shopping to do." Don't you dare say anything Dupre.

"Why don't we accompany you? It can get lonely by yourself." Damn you to hell, I don't want to explain it to you. Fucking rokudenashi.[1]

"I'm sorry, but I have to do personal shopping. Maybe next time." Accept it, accept it.

"If it's shopping for clothes, then we don't mind." I know that you know what I'm talking about you bastard.

"I'm going to go shopping for underwear and I'd rather you didn't see it." Elliot blushed red and the twins started to tease him, but Blood held my gaze in challenge. "I must be going. It was nice meeting you all again, I'll see you later."

"Bye, big sis!" Shouted the boys. Elliot said a quiet goodbye and waved as I walked off. Blood just stared after me. I could still hear them as I turned a corner, Elliot was trying to have the twins stay close to Blood and Blood was quietly telling them to shut up.

"I need to find a woman's clothes store. Hmm." I started sweeping my eyes across the stores. Bakery, machinery, fabric store, jewelry, book store, shoe store and, finally, a woman's clothes store.

I went into it and was immediately assaulted by the chattering of various groups of women. They all talked about things ranging from secret affairs to the men they wanted to seduce. I ignored their idle prattle and made for the bras.

There was a wide selection to choose from, and most of them would make me jiggle like crazy. I might not have been a big busted woman, but they moved like I was a DD. These flimsy things were only good for seducing, they wouldn't even hide anything when the weather got nippier.[2] And the underwear wasn't much better! A lot of . . . strings, I couldn't even call it a thong. It took forever to find some that would be comfortable in all situations, it took even longer to find bras in my size that wouldn't have me jiggling while making it look like my boobs were two sizes bigger.

It wasn't as hard with the socks. I got some panty hose, stockings, knee socks, ankle socks and some thigh highs. The quality was questionable but they could easily be replaced.

Before I paid for my things, I looked at what was in season for Wonderland fashion . . . it was all pretty stupid. It was obvious that the majority of women were only concerned with their looks rather than if their clothing would help them live. They live in _Wonderland_, the place where if you can't run fast enough, you _die_!

I know that people are replaced, but damn, it's not you that comes back, it's somebody that looks like you but has a different personality. The women here are as stupid as the ones from my world, well most of the ones in my world are stupid. My mother, grandmother, and Heather, they're smart, they all picked their clothes for function rather than for looks.

"Excuse me, I'm ready to pay for this." I said to the lady manning the check out. I wasn't for interrupting her talking about Boris and if he had a tongue like a cat and if he liked to use it.

She wrapped everything in paper before putting them in some bags that I bought at the counter, fabric to hide things best left unseen. I paid and turned to leave. The woman at the counter started talking about Blood next and I ran out of the store, I didn't _ever _want to hear that shit.

* * *

_**Author's Note~  
**_

[1] Rokudenashi means bastard.

[2] Nippier, LOL.

And earlier, I forgot to put in a translation. OTL

Orokana kādo means stupid card.

The ones that are more than one word might be wrong, but I used Google Translate so . . . . it could be wrong.

Please review~


	7. Chapter 7

I got everything except weapons, I decided that I had enough, and headed back to the castle. Peter was there in an instant to help me carry my purchases. I let him carry everything except my underwear, that was just a big no.

I settled everything quickly and relaxed after a day of shopping by sitting in the maze and drinking sweet tea. It was nice while it lasted.

"Boris, stealth doesn't work on me." I called out and he fell off the hedge from shock.

"How did you know?" He was so bewildered.

"I train to tell when someone is near." It's why I hadn't died yet. The slightest sound and the feeling of eyes on you can make all the difference in whether you live or die. "Come and sit by me. We can get to know each other."

He was by me in an instant. I giggled at his eagerness.

We talked about random things, our likes and dislikes, role holders that could fall down pits with spikes and role holders that we really didn't care about. Through out the whole conversation we flirted and made innuendos, but nothing as serious as before, and I couldn't stop thinking about that conversation that I over heard at the clothing store. Did Boris have a rough tongue?

"Hey, there's this nice-" I cut off Boris by kissing him. He was shocked but quickly returned it. I quickly forgot my curiosity and just felt.

It felt nice to kiss someone for the first time. It felt sweet and passionate at the same time, it was the best thing I have ever experienced so far.

We pulled back to look at each other before diving in for another kiss, this one more filled with passion than sweetness. We rapped our arms around each other to get more contact. I jolted when I felt something wet against my bottom lip.

We pulled apart again and panted for air before, again, going for another kiss. I opened my mouth slightly and Boris swept his tongue into my mouth. It was slightly rougher than a normal persons, but that made it even more arousing.

"Am I interrupting?" We pulled apart, again, to see Ace giving us a perverted smile. I'm kinda glad he interrupted us, I don't think we would have stopped and I want to stay a virgin until I can find the one that won't use me.

I untangled myself from Boris. It took all of my concentration to not run forward and stab him. I slowly walked toward him, trying to not seem threatening.

"Yeah, but it's okay. I was wondering when you were gonna show up." I motioned, behind my back, for Boris to stay as I dealt with this stupid card. "You got here later than I expected."

"Really?" He was confused now. And I could feel Boris watching with intense curiosity.

"Yeah."' I was right in front of him now, about a foot away. I leaned toward him, and discretely pulled a special paring knife that was coated in a paralyzing, but nonlethal, poison. I wrapped my arms around Ace's neck, and nicked him below his left ear then scraped my nail over it to make him think it was my nails instead of something else. "I couldn't wait to do this."

He was about to question me when I head butted him. He fell back and I leaped away. He tried to get back to his feet but was stumbling horribly and just stayed down.

"I couldn't wait to try out my new batch of paralyzing poison." I said while waving the small paring knife. Well, it had been a new batch before I came to Wonderland. I heard clapping and looked over to see Boris doing it. "Thanks. You wanna go into town? I wanna see if I can find something."

"Sure!" We walked back to town, happily chatting about how stupid Ace was.

"I think it was over here." I lead him to the book store. He just gave me a weird look but followed me in anyway.

"What are you looking for?" He asked as I scanned the shelves.

"I'm looking for a book on the poisons in Wonderland. I have some from my world and a few are similar to some of mine, but I think that some will be different." He looked bored. "After this . . . do you want to get something to eat?"

"Yeah! I know a really good place we can go to." His eyes were sparkling, and he was drooling. It must be more than a great place.

I found three different books on poisons and potions of Wonderland, and I was _totally _going to use some of them. Probably on Blood. And Ace.

I paid for the books and went with Boris to the place wanted. It wasn't large but it wasn't small. It had tables outside on a patio area and nice wooden tables inside. The workers were very fond of Boris, he apparently came here often, and they gushed over him "finally bringing his girlfriend with him so that they could assess her to see if she could handle Boris", as a couple of older women said. The younger ones just gushed over Boris bringing me in with him, some were broken hearted and some wanted see how far we had gone. They treated him like family and it was nice.

We sat inside the restaurant and were given menus after all of the gushing and questioning.

"I'll have my usual, and a glass of milk." The waitress wrote it down and turned to me. I looked over the menu.

"I'll have the grilled chicken fajitas with a side of chili fries and some new moon tea." She wrote my order down, took the menus, and left to put in our orders. "So, what is your usual?"

"You'll find out when it gets here." He was drooling slightly at the thought of his food. I sighed and wiped it away with a napkin. He then looked at me weird with a blush on his face.

"You're a kawaii neko." He so couldn't deny it. He looked confused for a moment before remembering what that meant.

"I am not 'kawaii'! I am a neko, but I'm not kawaii." I just chuckled at his pouting face.

"You know, when you deny it, it just makes you all the more cuter." His face got red. I heard a giggle and turned to see the waitress coming over with our drinks.

"You two make a cute couple." She said as she set down the tea and milk.

"I know." I said, which made Boris blush harder. The waitress and I shared a laugh at his expense then she went to help more customers.

"You . . . want to be a couple?" He asked shyly. He seemed a little insecure about asking me out. He didn't seem to be all take charge as he had been before, I guess me getting of . . . the curse had made him go back to normal.

"Sure do. But if you try something I don't like you won't like what will happen." I made him bristle and blush. "But, I don't think that you would do something like that, I like that you're a good playful neko, and I'll be your koneko."

"What's that mean?" He tilted his head.

"It means kitten. You be my neko and I'll be your koneko. You be my cat and I'll be your kitten. Simple as that." He flushed a little more, and it was so hard to not squeal at how adorable and edible he looked. The servers were having no problem giggling and cooing at how cute Boris looked, but I didn't want to embarrass him more.

Just then, our food came out. It smelled delicious. My grilled chicken fajitas and chili fries were cooked perfectly, and Boris's food was fish and chips with shredded chicken on the side. I don't know if I wanted to laugh or pet him for his cat like tendencies.

Wait, he's cat man . . . I need less sugar.

**.0.0.0.**

"I'll pay." Boris said as he grabbed the check before I could. "It was a date, our first one. And since it's a date, I get to pay for it."

"Alright." It was pretty nice. Casually chatting while eating was nice, something I didn't get to do too often. "I'll just have to repay you then."

"You don't have to do that. It's a date, it's natural for the guy to pay. It's a treat for his girlfriend, and you are that for me." He said as he paid. "And now, I'll walk you home if you want."

"Sure. I'd like for you to see some things in my room and workshop." I could have some private moments with him and Peter might not here, but if he did . . . Boris could always use a door to make his escape.

"Okay." We started walking back to the castle, hand in hand, the silence was nice but something wasn't right.

"Boris, you have really good hearing, don't you?" I whispered to him. He nodded. "Then can you tell me how long we've been followed and how many there are?"

"Two minutes and there's five following and six up ahead." He whispered back and I saw his eyes flicker to some of the trees for a moment.

"I like those odds." Boris gave me a side glance as I smiled and continued to hold his hand with a loose grip on my books. "You take the ones in front and I'll take the ones in back and in the trees."

"How about whoever gets the most wins?" Eh. They want to kill us anyway, why not?

"Sure, but I still call the guys in the trees." I can hear them squirming.

"Fine. You got weapons?" He asked we were about to enter a clearing.

"Yes." We entered and our followers rushed to block the way we just came from and the ones in front blocked where we were heading. "Back to back?"

"Yep." We moved to each others back and faced the idiots.

I pulled out my gun and fired at the men in the trees, dropping two, and flung some of my knifes at four of them. They were dead before they hit the ground. I looked around to see Boris already having dealt with the remaining five. I let out a whistle, I hadn't even heard his gun go off.

"I win." I said and went to retrieve my knives.

"Yep." He agreed and took my hand again as we continued to Heart Castle. It didn't take us long to navigate the maze and find my room.

"This is my room. I wanted to show you my weapons bag, and take off all of my holsters." I took off my jacket, and left the holsters on it but took the weapons out, I unlatched the knife holders on my biceps and forearms. I took out all that I had hidden in my pants, then sat down to take off my boots to take out the six that were in each. "As you can see, I carry a lot on me."

"Y-yeah." His voice was faint and when I looked up, I saw that he had a blush on his face. Wait . . . it must have looked like a strip tease to him. "Is that all you have?"

"Nope. I have a lot more back in my world, but I had some with me when Peter brought me to Wonderland." I got up and got my duffel bag and placed it on the bed. "This is most of what I brought with me. Three small hand guns, twenty-six knives, seven daggers, one rifle, thirty shuriken, fifty feet of metal wire, and a Japanese short sword."

"You can fit all of that in this bag?" He was starting to look through but I quickly grabbed by bag of poisons. "What's that?"

"My small bag of poisons. I used some on Ace, remember?" I said while holding up the small bag. He eyes it and then went back to looking through my weapons.

"Whoa! You got a Glock, and a Desert Eagle!" Boris was all starry eyed at my hand guns. He should have seen the collection at my mansion, he'd have died of awesome.

"Yes, yes. Now put it back so I can show you my workroom." I said as I put on my, newly acquired, flats. He puffed but put it all back and I placed it all back in my closet. "This way!"

I quickly lead us to my workroom, I had to unlock it because Vivaldi had on put in for it, and opened it with a "TADA!"

"You . . . all of these . . . " He looked amazed at all the mannequins that had on my new outfits.

"Sure did! This over here is a work in progress." I said, pointing to my suit. "I've got the design, I'll I need to do is add some things and make compartments for my weapons."

"This is really cool." He circled the suit, and eyed me at the same time. I could tell that he, obviously, couldn't wait to see me in the thing. "I can tell."

"Oh, I know." I smirked at him. I could have some fun here. "I'll be tight around my hips, but it'll be loose on my legs so it will swing when I walk. The jacket and blouse will be form fitting, but loose. I think the neck line will be a little higher than most women have theirs, and all the while it'll hide a small arsenal."

Boris trailed his gaze over me as I talked, imagining how it would fit, with slitted pupils of a cat. I walked over to him and he placed his hands on my hips. I walked backward to the wall and he followed easily.

"I might never have had another, but I like to think that I'm pretty talented." I could hear a growling pur resonate in his chest as I rapped my arms around his neck. I kissed his cheek before he captured my lips with his.

It wasn't long before he asked for entrance by using his rough tongue to swipe my bottom lip, and I let him in without hesitation. The fight for dominance was short lived and lost, on my side, and I just let him explore my mouth while I massaged his ears. Both of us letting out groans of pleasure.

He started to move his hands slowly up from my hips, and I wiggled in anticipation, running them up and down my sides in an arousing, agonizingly, slow way. I retaliated by trying to grinding against him, it didn't work that well because my legs were still on the ground, but he started to get rougher as we tortured each other.

"Bori-" I was cut off by the door opening. The air became heavy and still as the three of us took everything in. I was frozen by the expression on our intruder's face. It was stuck in a happy smile, but the feeling behind it now was thunderous. Both of the males ears were twitching, possibly from the sound of my frantic heart, and neither of them moved.

"Peter. What did I tell you about knocking?" This was the best I could come up with that didn't involve me getting violent.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note~**_

We got some progress in the last chapter! And a very awkward situation.

I'm evil. :}

I'm also thinking of changing the rating to M. ;}

I also found a new pic for it!

* * *

"Peter? Don't you dare pull out your gun." I say with the hardest voice I can manage. It's impressive, but the flush to my face and my panting take away some of its killer intent.

"Yes, but this thing is-"

"I wanted him to." I cut in. Boris slowly moved away from me, and I had to let go of him.

"But why him? Do I not satisfy you?" His ears drooped. I slapped a hand to my face.

"We haven't done anything!" I'm ready to hit him with my shoe.

"But what about-" He never finished because I took off my shoe and hit him square in the face, he was unconscious before he hit the ground.

"I'm so close to making rabbit stew." Okay, that's just really gross with the thought of making Peter into a stew, but dammit, I was so close to killing him. he did not own me and he had way too much possessiveness in his voice. "I guess you should leave before he wakes up and I really kill him."

"Okay, but we gotta do this again some time, my little koneko." He purred with a kiss to my cheek. He walked over to the door, moved Peter out of the way, closed it then opened it to show his room. "See ya later, kitten."

With a wink and a wave he closed the door. I giggled.

"My silly, pink Neko." I said with a smile. I just stared at the door while holding the cheek he kissed.

I was brought back to reality by Vivaldi calling my name, right next to me. I gave her a startled look.

"Morticia. Why is White on the floor next to your missing shoe and why were you staring at the door like it was the love of your life?" She asked while I put on my shoe. I have no idea how long I was staring at the door, but Peter hasn't even stirred.

"I threw a shoe at him for being an ass and claiming I was his after he interrupted me and my boyfriend." I could feel heat come to my cheeks at the thought of what Boris and I had been doing when Peter came in. He was about to go for my shirt and I was going to go for his tail while still fondling his ears.

Vivaldi started to laugh long and loud, her laughter probably filling the whole wing of the castle. I just looked at her. She was so laughing at me and my flushed face.

"We, you have, oh Dealer!" She said between laughs. She almost sounded like she was going to die from lack of oxygen. It was a bit before she calmed down. "Who is our daughter's beau?"

"The . . . " I mumbled Boris's role. Vivaldi must have heard me because the next thing I know, I'm being hugged to her chest while she's squealing. "O'aa-'an! I 'an't 'reathe!"

"Sorry!" She said and released me from her forceful "mother hug", as I liked to call when you almost kill somebody by hugging their face to your chest. I fell to my knees gasping for air. "We just got so excited! Our daughter chose a feline as her suitor! You must invite him for tea, we can have the cooks make the best fish and chicken dishes for him!"

"Uh, mother." She stopped fantasizing at my name for her. "I think I'll cook for us, he hasn't had my cooking like you have and I want to impress him. I like the idea of inviting him over for tea, but let me cook, okay?"

"Of course!" She grabbed me and pulled me to her again, petting my hair, but allowing me to breathe. "We are just excited that you have chosen such a fine suitor, and we tend to get ahead of ourselves when we get excited. We will invite him over after the move, if he comes to Clover, and then we can question him in detail and see how he acts toward you. If we approve, we want you to start making black haired kittens right away!"

Oh God. Somebody save me from my adopted mother. She's going to embarrass the hell out of Boris and I.

**.0.0.0.**

I woke to the sun in my face again. I need to close the damn curtains when I go to sleep.

"Ugh. Please tell me that was a somewhat horrible dream." I groan into my hands as I sit on my bed. "Who am kidding? That was real, she's going to kill me before I even get a piece of ass."

"What's this I hear?" I give a small scream at his voice, I didn't think he would be here with me.

" . . . " I can't even talk, he fucking heard me! This might kill me before she does.

"You are so cute when you hide your face in the pillow like that! Let me see, let me see!" He starts poking my head to make me show my face, which feels like it could rival the sun. "Come on! I want to see the adorable face of my koneko!"

Dammit, I can't say no to that nickname from him.

"C'mon, kitten!" I really can't say no now.

"Fine!" I looked at him and his face turned completely red and his eyes started to shine. I started to panic, did I make him want to cry?!

"You're so cute I'm gonna die!" He tackled me and started to snuggle me while I was too surprised to do anything.

"Ah! Boris!" He buried his head in my chest and stayed there. I guess he wants to hear my heart better.

"I thought I might not get to see you, but I got booted out because I wanted to be with you. So you can be mine now." He said softly. I smiled and placed my hands on his head.

"Boris, I'll never be anybody's, I belong to myself and no one else." He held me tighter.

"Then I'll be yours!" I giggled.

"And how is that different?" I knew the answer but . . . I like to bind people.

"It switches up ownership." He said it like it was the most obvious thing ever, and it was to someone like me. I rolled over to cuddle into his side.

"Then I'll try to take good care of my Neko." I mumbled into his chest. I am gonna put him through hell for this one conversation. He just doesn't know that he'll love it and hate it.

He's twitching, he must smell my arousal.

"Take care of how?" He purrs, gliding a hand down my side. I shivered and nuzzled his neck, laying gentle kisses there.

"However I want to." I say with my own pur. He pulls back and kisses me on the lips and I lean into it. He pulls me closer and licks my lips for entrance. I pull back.

"Later, love, later." I wiggle out of his arms and head to my closet for some clothes before a shower. "I'm gonna take a shower, and no you can't come in with me, at least this time. I want you to get ready to eat because I'm cooking something for us and Vivaldi."

"I'm not sure I want to be around the Queen." He shivers.

"Don't worry, she won't give you cat food or hug you. I told her that you're my boyfriend, she knows to keep things to herself." I'll tell her again when I tell her Boris is here, just to be on the safe side. "Now, go you whatever for about an hour. Come to the reception hall and I'll meet you there."

"Okay. I'll see you then, try to not get too hot without me." I rolled my eyes.

"Just go, Neko." I said, pointing to my door. He walked over and gave me a kiss on the forehead, like a goofball, then left with a smile. I chuckled. "My Neko."

I quickly took a shower and went to find Vivaldi.

"Okaa-san! He'll be here in about forty minutes, I need all of the staff out of the kitchen." I said as she sat and didn't really do anything but look pretty.

"Really? We did not expect him so soon! Come, we will accompany you to the kitchen and stay while you cook."

**.0.0.0.**

"That was a pain." I say after fixing grilled chicken, sauteed mushrooms, mashed potatoes, and a salad. "Why did I do this again?"

"We believe it was to impress a certain feline." She said with humor.

"Crap! He's gonna be here any minute! Okaa-san, don't give him cat food, and don't hug him. I promised that you wouldn't and I don't want to be a liar." I said while packing everything quickly. "Let's go back to the reception hall to greet him."

"Yes, we will lead the way." She quickly led the way and we arrived on the balcony just as Boris entered.

"Koneko!" He called out.

"Neko!" I called back. I dropped the packed food and vaulted over the railing. Boris looked like the world was ending as he dashed forward to catch me, but I landed on me feet before he got five feet from his original spot. I leaped at him for a hug, slamming us both to the ground. "Silly boy, I missed you."

"You didn't have to jump over the railing! I was going to go up there to give you a hug." Never the less, he pulled me close to him and nuzzled his face into my hair and I nuzzled his chest.

"You two are quite cute together! Come, let us eat out in the maze." Vivaldi interrupted. We, reluctantly, got up and followed her, I snagged the food on the way out. After we were seated she looked at the Cheshire cat, my boyfriend, with amusement. "You have not ever had our daughter's cooking before? You are in for a treat then, dear feline."

"Dau-daughter?" He looked terrified by this. I started to unpack everything.

"I'm her unofficially adopted daughter. It's why I call her Okaa-san." I explained and pushed his jaw back in place. "If you had kept making that face, you would have caught a fly or two."

"O-okay." He said shakily. He soon forgot his fear when he caught a whiff of the food. We watched him take a bite of the chicken with amusement as his entire face lit up with joy. "This is the best food ever to exist."

"Even better than that restaurant you took me to? I seem to recall you drooling over their food." I said as I started eating. I watched as the Queen started to gracefully eat with a sly look on her face. She placed her utensils back down after the first bite.

Oh, God. I can tell that this is gonna be bad.

* * *

_**Author's Note~ **_**Again**

The song "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert came on my mp3, I had to look up the artist, and I think it describes Morticia pretty well.(It also describes Grell Sutcliff and Gray Ringmarc, sadistic bastards that I love)

**AND I MADE A NEW POLL!**


	9. Chapter 9

"What are your intentions toward out daughter?" Boris and I choked on our food as she asked the most common question a parent can ask.

"Mother!"

"We only wish to know what he has in mind for you. Is that so wrong?" She asked innocently.

"Yes! You don't ask that from the start! We both almost died from choking!" My throat burned from having to forcefully dislodge the food that had gotten stuck, and Boris was gasping for air after having cleared his throat. "Are you okay, Neko?"

"Yeah." He said while waving his hand. He chugged some water. "I'm fine."

"And what of our question?" Vivaldi leaned forward.

"I intend to make her my mate when she agrees to it. As of right now, we're just dating." Good on you, baby, that's the best thing you could have said. "I'll wait for her. It may take a long time, but I want her to accept me without being pushed by others."

I am so ready to tackle the shit out of you for how romantic that sounded. I might lose my composure, what little I have left, if you keep saying such things.

"We are glad to know that you will not force her, we know that she can take care of herself, but we still worry." I was almost moved to tears, if I could cry when I wasn't delirious that is.

"Thanks for the worry, Okaa-san. But I can match Ace and Gray when it comes to fighting." I just choose to not fight them, they would go for the kill and I would not, putting me at a disadvantage. "And I'm strong enough to do many things."

"We know, we just worry. You are our daughter, and we will worry, even if you aren't ours to begin with." She said.

"You act and look almost exactly like my momma. It wasn't that hard to proclaim you as my mother." It truly wasn't. "The only physical difference is your eyes. Her's were blue, not gold."

"We get this trait from our father. Our mother had green eyes." Blood has greens eyes, this is just more proof of them being related. Oh, God, my adoptive uncle has tried to hit on me, that's so fucking gross.

After that we ate and barely talked, mostly just random questions from Vivaldi, asking what we liked about each other. I don't think either of us was completely honest, we tried to hide our mutual attraction while answering, it was rather . . . difficult.

"We will you two alone to explore Clover." She said after we had finished eating. She rose to her feet. "Try to come back before the assembly."

"I will. I still need to finish my suit." She patted my head and left to do . . . something. I turned to Boris. "What 'cha wanna do?"

"We could go find the twins, they should love to see us." Something in his voice, did he want them to be jealous?

"Sure." I want to see if they pull their adult forms out, that would shock everyone when I don't react to it. "To Hatter Mansion?"

"Yep. Race you there?" He asked.

"Or we could walk and hold hands." He liked my idea better, so now we are walking and holding hands. We just reached past the tree line of the Hatter's when some voices called out.

"Big sis!" They both yelled from the gate. They were adults, and Boris bristled. I squeezed his hand to reassure him.

"Hey boys. How have my little brothers' been?" My otouto's are so cute, even as adults.

"We're great!" Dee said, he had long hair that was tied back.

"Specially now that big sis is here!" Said Dum, he had short hair with red hair clips holding his bangs back.

"I know. I wanted to see how you guys were doing in Clover and if you still wanted me to teach you that trick I did in the alley." Boris just looked at me weird, but tightened the hold he had on my hand.

"Yeah!" They both shouted at once. "We can't wait to learn from big sis!"

"No. You brats need to stay and guard the gate!" Elliot yelled when he came out of nowhere. It didn't look like he even noticed me.

"Hi, Elliot! I was just gonna teach the boys that one trick I did in the alley." His blond ears perked at my voice. Fucking animals and their cuter than hell ears.

"Hello, Morticia. Why is the cat with you?" He asked after he noticed Boris, then his eyes zeroed in on our entwined hands. "Are you two together?"

"Yep! He's my boyfriend and soon to be mate!" Elliot's ears kind of drooped at the news, but he was quick to recover, his ears sort of . . . turned to follow a sound that was coming closer, or looked to be coming closer. It's hard to tell from the way his ears twitch.

"It's nice to see the little lady again." I heard Boris hiss as I gripped his hand too tightly, I eased up when I realized I just took some anger out on his unfortunate hand.

"Hello . . . Blood." I wanted to call him a bastard so badly, but I didn't have any weapons on me, I forgot them in my frenzy to make the food.

"Why do you speak to me so coldly? I thought that you liked me at the ball." I released a low growl.

"That was fake. I do not like you." I saw the others, except Blood, shiver at the ice in my voice. I could rip his face off . . . but that might make Vivaldi sad if he really is her brother. "I am here to see the gate keepers and Elliot."

"I see. Yet you hold onto that one as though your life depends on it." Blood stated, pointing to my hand having a death grip on the Cheshire Cat's.

"It is not preserving my life, but yours. and anyone's that interferes." I was so close to killing him.

"Such a cute thing for the little lady to say, I'm sure that you couldn't kill me." He said smugly.

"She can match Ace and Gray, step for step." Boris said, the first on-looker to say something. I gave him a small smile before turning back to the Mad Hatter.

"Is that so? Then she could beat my guard dog if she ever attacks. I wonder how harmful the thorns of a rose can be?"

"They can be very dangerous when the rose coats it's thorns in poison." A thinly veiled threat, that he heard from the way his eyes narrowed. I looked at Dee and Dum. "I'm sorry, otouto's. but I should be on my way. I still have to finish the clothes that I'll wear to the assembly."

"What?!"

"But, big sis, you promised!"

"I know, I'll do it some other time. Maybe while we're at the assembly, that way we'll have alley ways to use." They started cheering, which Elliot started to stop and Blood glanced at them, giving us a good window to escape. I dragged Boris with me, moving swiftly before Blood could turn back, and pulled behind the tree line then continued on at a fast walk. "That rokudenashi needs to die."

"What does that mean?" Boris asked.

"Rokudenashi means bastard. Which is what Blood is." Asshole needs to learn humility and modesty. "And Ace. And Joker."

"You've met Joker?!"

"Yes. In the last game, April Season had come and I was going to each territory, except the Hatter's, to meet the role holder's. It was nice to meet Nightmare in person, impress Julius with my cooking, have Gray on his knees, beat the Joker at a drinking contest, and see you in swimwear. Damn, that was sexy."

Boris just made a gagging sound and a whimper. My cute neko.

"You'll get some relief later. If you're lucky, I'll do it for you." I said in a sultry voice with a wink at the end. He grew red and could only make small mewing sounds. "I don't speak kitten, but I know that you'll like it."

I giggled and led us back to Heart Castle, I avoided the Tower of Clover, I would see Nightmare at the assembly. I hope he doesn't mind too much.

_"It's fine Morticia. I understand, you need to finish that outfit for the assembly. Which, the assembly is only four time changes away."_

_Holy hell! I need to work on it pronto so I can get some sleep in!_

"Why are we running?" Boris asked when I let go of him and started sprinting.

"The assembly is in four time changes and I need to finish my suit and get some rest."

"How can you run like that?" Wait, what?

"What?" I am thoroughly confused.

"How can you run so close to the ground, you're only a little bit shorter than me!" Oh.

"When I was little, I used to run on all fours and then I got into watching ninja things. I run faster this way than the way you are." Boris was running like a normal person, despite him being part feline, and I was leaning forward so far that my face was two feet from the ground with my arms at my sides to make me more streamlined. I am so weird.

"You look really pretty when you run like that, your hair just moves and shines beautifully." I felt my face go red.

"Screw it." I mumbled before using my hands to help me run. I was much faster than Boris this way, and I was leaving him behind quickly. "See you there!"

"No fair!" Boris dropped to all fours and was slightly behind me as we ran, a weird type of running but it worked for us. "You are really fast, I would totally lose against you."

"You have no idea." I could go faster than this, but we were fast approaching the rose maze. I had seen Boris sit on top of them before, they must not be too thorny, I think I'll try it. "Hey, first to the castle can kiss the other."

"Deal!" I don't think he realized that he would get a kiss any way.

I jumped on top of the rose hedges, surprisingly not thorny at all, and raced to the castle entrance. Security was pretty lax because I didn't see a single guard patrolling.

"I win!" I declared as I reached the doors twenty seconds before Boris. He caught up, entirely out of breath, and nodded. "I think I'll have that kiss now."

I cradled his face in both of my hands and gently pressed my lips to his, then kissed his cheeks, then his forehead.

"I have work to do. So I can't see you until the assembly."

"Right. I'll save you a seat." He kiss my forehead and dashed into the maze.

"You better." I said softly.

**.0.0.0.**

In two time changes I had completed my suit and went to sleep. A dreamless and visitor free dream. I slept the whole third time change away. I woke up, took a shower, grabbed my suit, loaded it with weapons, fixed my hair into a bun that had a ponytail coming out of the center and put on some sturdy boots.

"Okaa-san, I'm going to go ahead of you. You don't mind, do you?" I asked Vivaldi while she was applying some cosmetics. She gave me a sly grin.

"You just want to see your feline sooner."

"Yeah." I also wanted to see Nightmare, he is my friend.

"Go ahead. We just wish for you and your beau to sit with us."

"Okay, Okaa-san. I'll see if we can, I made him promise to save me a seat."

"Fine. If you stay any longer then you won't have any alone time." She pointed out.

"Right. See you later!" I left with a spring in my step. After clearing the rose hedges I jogged to the town around the Tower of Clover. It was bustling and everyone was wearing suits.

"I hear that there's a street festival in a few time changes!" One woman said.

"Really? I wonder if Leo will ask me to go." Said another woman.

"I know just the kimono that I can wear! I still have it from when we attended that one." Said the first woman.

I tuned them out. A street festival? I had only ever seen those in Japan and China, and it was a formal to wear a kimono. I should see if Boris wants to go, but I don't have enough time to make a nice kimono. I could buy one, if we decide to go.

"Nice thoughts. He'll agree." I perked at that voice.

"Nightmare!" I started running toward him, like a normal person would, but stopped to block an in coming attack with my daggers. "Hello, Gray."

"Sorry, miss." He said with a blush as he eased up and brought his knives away. "I didn't know you were a foreigner."

"It's fine. I was running to your boss and that is pretty suspicious." I replaced my daggers into their holders and stood straight.

"I see that you can hold your own against the Lizard, so your kitty wasn't just saying that." Fuck you, Blood.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be able to?" My voice was filled with false cheer, and I saw everybody that heard it flinch.

"Hn." He walked off with Elliot in tow, the twin's not being in the area.

"So, how have you been Nightmare?" I turned to him.

"I'm fine. I thought that Gray might have done some serious damage to you though." He then looked at me. "You did a nice job on your outfit. And for it to be able to conceal that many weapons, that takes talent."

"It takes practice." I corrected. I turned to Gray, we hadn't been formally introduced for my game. "I am Morticia Butler. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Gray Ringmarc. It's nice to meet you Miss Morticia." That reminds me of when he almost called me mistress.

"He almost did what?!" Nightmare got paler than naturally was and looked like he was going to start coughing up blood.

"You heard my thought. It was in the last game when I practically scared the shit out of him." I looked off. "I can't lord it over him since he doesn't remember. That sucks."

"Heh. You can do it some other time. You're cat is coming over and he's jealous." I giggled. I turned to see Boris kiss me.

"Why are you making my girl laugh?" He asked when he pulled away.

"She just wanted to see me again. She laughed when I told her you were coming over and were jealous." He looked at us, I was still dazed, and smiled. "You two make a nice couple. Especially since mother approves."

Boris and I blushed as Vivaldi came through the doors with Peter and Ace. Her suit was beautiful, and frilly, with a matching hat. She got into a glaring contest with Blood almost immediately.

Wait.

"Nightmare, you know almost everything in Wonderland, right?" If you do, then are Blood and Vivaldi brother and sister?

He looked over at them then with a shocked expression turned back to me.

"Yes." I knew it! Oh, God, my adopted uncle has been hitting on me. "That's really gross."

"It is." I decided to ignore that traumatizing thought and looked at Boris's new outfit. I almost died.

"Koneko? Are you alright?" He got closer to my stunned face. "Kitten?"

"You are way too hot in that to be out in public." It was the only thing I could say.

Boris tilted his head at my comment. He looked dashing in his black suit, dark pink dress shirt (that was left unbuttoned at the top), black boa, and a ribbon around his neck. He still had his piercings and his hair styled the same way, but he just looked so good.

"Go sit down before she attacks you. No one needs to see that." Nightmare instructed Boris. My boyfriend just took my hand and sat down with me next to him, in the back of the room.

"What did he-" I cut him off with a kiss on the lips and a small growl. He was too shocked to move and I leaned forward more, grasping his shoulders.

"Boris." I said huskily.

* * *

**Boris's POV  
**

What the hell? Morticia was acting like she was in heat. Attacking me, I now know what Nightmare meant, and throwing herself at me.

"Morticia." I was trying to push her off of me, I'm pretty sure she didn't want to do this in public, but she held fast. The way she said my name in that breathy voice wasn't helping my resolve at all.

_Nightmare, put her to sleep or something!_

_"Fine, kitty."_

Morticia slumped in my arms, stopping her attack on my neck.

"Thank you."

_"Whatever. I know she would have hated herself for doing what she wanted to in public. She'll hate that the Mad Hatter saw her like this, and she'll be embarrassed when she finds out Vivaldi saw her."_

_She might die of embarrassment._

_"Yep."_

"I won't let anything happen to you." I whispered into her hair as I held her close. I could feel some of the weapons hidden in her clothing, how she could conceal them so perfectly was a mystery.

I moved her chair closer to mine and made sure her head rested on my fur. She snuggled to me and I decided that this assembly wasn't so bad if I could hold the one I love.


	10. Chapter 10 The Lime

_**Author's Note~**_

I decided to change the rating. Letter M here you are! It will get more intense as they progress in their relationship, no sex this early on. It's get pretty close though.

"Onegaishimasu . . . Motto!" means "Please . . . more!"

"Saiai no, anata ni kansha." means "Thank you, beloved."

You'll get it later. ;}

* * *

I woke to feeling soft fur under my head, and a smell that was relaxing and arousing.

"Boris?" I mumbled. It felt like I was on his fur boa and only Boris had this distinct scent.

"I'm right here, koneko." He answered while petting my head and holding my hand. I could vaguely hear Nightmare talking about something, and I could feel several pairs of eyes on me. I whimpered and hid my face in my neko's chest, faintly recalling what had happened before I passed out.

Why the hell did I do that?! I control my urges, I deal with them on my own. But I attached Boris, in public, in front of others because I couldn't control myself. I let my own instincts get the better of me, where others could see, where Blood and Vivaldi could see.

"Morticia? Why are you crying?!" Boris whispered to me, trying not to draw more attention. I was crying silently and shaking. I feel so ashamed of myself. "Will yo tell me what's wrong?"

I shook my head. I didn't speak for fear my voice would crack and be too loud.

"Will you tell me later?" Would I tell him later? He should know the reason behind my tears.

I nodded an agreement.

"Thank you. It won't be much longer until the assembly will have a break. We can talk privately then." He said quietly. I hate and love how understanding he can be.

I stayed hidden in the Cheshire Cat's side until Nightmare called for a break, I had thankfully quit crying by the time he said it, and Boris lead me to a random door only to open it to show his room in the Amusement Park. He gently lead me to sit on his bed and I sat there with him sitting next to me, waiting for me to explain. I put it off by taking off my boots, minutes passed and he eventually took off his own shoes. I took deep breathes for courage.

"I'm sorry I lost control like that. I wouldn't have minded if it had been in private, but I attacked you in the middle of the assembly where anybody could see." I couldn't look at him, I hid may face with my hands, I couldn't explain this right. "I can't explain this right, but I lost control and I hate it."

I didn't hear anything from Boris, he probably didn't know how to feel about this. I didn't know how to either, this had never happened to me before. I did feel ashamed, disgusted, and pitiful.

"If you don't want that to happen, then maybe you should take care of your . . . urges." I looked at him and he was looking away with a red face, it was alluring.

Well, I had always done it on my own, but I could tell he needed some relief as well, nothing wrong with helping each other out, we _are _dating after all.

My mind made up, I grabbed his ribbon and dragged him to me for a searing kiss. He quickly returned it and rapped his arms around me. I moved my arms around his neck, pushing the black fur off, to get to his ears. He groaned into the kiss.

I wiggled when his hands started to slide along my sides, it tickled and it was a turn on. I stopped rubbing his ears to slide off my jacket and he went for my neck, nuzzling and licking.

"Boris," It's hard to talk, all I can think about is what we can do. "I'm not going to be the only one undressing."

He slid off the ribbon and his jacket, making him look even tastier, before going and unbuttoning my dress shirt. He stopped after he finished his task, just looking me over with lust in his eyes. He pushed me to lay on the bed, I just dragged him with me and started to unbutton his shirt, I ran my hands over his exposed skin. He purred and growled before taking another kiss.

I moaned as he trailed kisses down my jaw to my neck. He did little kisses, open mouth kisses, and sensual licks as he slowly made his way down my throat.

"Boris." I whimpered as he traced old scars on my stomach with his hands while his tongue edged along the top of my bra.

"Kitten." He said back, his voice deeper and husky, his tongue started to go back to my neck as his hands went to my pants.

* * *

**Boris's POV**

I have to take this opportunity to show her that I can be considerate in this area of our relationship. I won't take advantage of her, but I will take advantage of this moment to see her. I finally get her pants off to see her in her underwear, a black bra, black panties, and black socks that went to her knees. Her flushed face and panting making me harder for her.

But I wouldn't take her, not when she was crying so recently over her lapse of control. I'll take her when she says it's okay, when she says she's ready. That's one of the only things I'll wait for, forever if I have to.

* * *

**Morticia's POV  
**

Boris slowly moves his hands to my breasts, cupping them through the fabric and then starts to squeeze and rub them. I'm a moaning mess before he moves to unhook the restraining fabric.

He latched on to one rosy bud, licking and rolling it with his tongue, while he fondled the other with his hand. I cradled his head my hands, keeping him there, as I bucked my hips to get more friction.

Boris moved to between my legs and ground his hips against mine, making me whimper and moan. Boris let out rumbles that vibrated his whole body, causing me to get louder.

"Onegaishimasu . . . Motto!" Boris growled at my plea, he lowered his free hand to cover my core. I whimpered as he rubbed the heel of his hand where the bundle of nerves was hidden.

In moments I felt myself release and Boris gave a low groan and rolled next to me, panting and looking sated.

"Saiai no, anata ni kansha." I murmured, moving closer to him to enjoy the after glow of our mutual release.

**.0.0.0.**

I don't know how long I slept, but when I woke up I didn't want to move. I also found it hard to move, my joints felt like jello was holding them together. I felt warm, content, and my body felt like a great stress had been lifted from it.

That had to be the best damn orgasm I've ever had. Makes me wonder how it will be when we actually do have sex. I might black out if it's close to this.

I lift my head to that I'm draped over my beloved's chest, a damn nice chest, and that he's still asleep with and arm around me.

I quietly get out of bed, I almost fall too many times to count, and borrow some clothes to take a shower in.

I might not be able to say "I love you" but Boris is very important to me. Wait . . . he didn't penetrate me, I was willing to let him do it but he didn't.

"Maybe I can say it." I mumble to myself as I dry off and put on the borrowed clothes.

"Say what?" I jump at my lover's voice coming from the bed.

"Just something that I'll tell you about later. I need to go to my room to pick up some clothes and you need to shower." I can see the stiff fabric at his crotch, at least he really did release when I did.

At my words he looked down at himself and blushed, from a lot of things, and just nodded. He quickly grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower, his face bright red the whole time.

"He's so cute." I heard something drop in the bathroom, meaning he must have heard me. I giggled at him, he was mine and I appreciate that he didn't take advantage of me while he could.

I should think about this while he's taking a shower.

I know guys have a hard time not taking advantage of women when they're at their weakest, like I was when he brought me here, and the fact that he didn't could mean several different things. He really cares about me, he didn't want to break me, he could feel that I wasn't ready . . . um, He could want me to not regret anything we do . . . there has to be other possibilities. I can't think of any others, so I'll think about the end of our activities before we fell asleep.

At the end, as far as I remember, he didn't get played with like I did. Yet he got off, could that have to do with his animal side? That kind of made sense, I get aroused from certain scents, so did my arousal kick him over the edge?

And I switched to Japanese at the end. He probably had no idea what I had said, but the need in my voice had been a big hint at what I wanted. He didn't quite do what I had wanted, but I couldn't argue with the results. They were damn good. So good.

" . . . icia? Morticia?" I snapped out of my thoughts at my koiishi calling my name instead of koneko or kitten, which were the same but whatever.

"Hm? What?" I turned to see his face flushed and sad. Why was he sad?

"Do you regret it?" Regret . . . stupid, insecure neko.

"I don't think I'll ever regret anything I do with you. Why would you ask something so silly?"

"You've staring off into space and didn't when I called out to you the first twenty times." He said, his ears were low and his tail didn't sway in a fluid motion. Still agitated.

"I was thinking about us and why you didn't take full advantage of me. You could have, I was even asking you to." His ears perked a bit.

"Well, you had just been crying and even though you started it . . . I knew that you might hate yourself or me for following through and I didn't want that." He twiddled his fingers. "I love you and I don't want you to hate me for something like that."

I just stared at him. He loved me? Wait, that's a stupid question, all of Wonderland will love in some way but he told me with a look of shyness and truth. He means it and I'm not opposed to it, I kind of like it, but I've never been in love and I don't know when I'll be able to tell him those words.

Best to be honest.

"I can't say that I love you back, but I do like you very much. I can't say it back because I've never been in love and know nothing of it." This is difficult. "I will tell you when I know it's what I feel. I hope that I learn what it means soon, so I can tell you."

Boris looked like the world opened up to heaven at my words. He took my explanation as "I'll grow to love you and will tell you soon". Actually, I might have meant that.

"Can you open the door to my room? I need to grab some stuff before the assembly confers again." I stood, doing my best not to look at him, and failed. I glanced at him only to look again, he didn't have on a fucking shirt, just some shorts that hung low on his hips. "Rokudenashi, anata wa watashi o korosu tame ni shiyou to shite imasu?!" [1]

"What?" I just waved him off. I can't look, not now, I have to get some more clothes and maybe buy a kimono or yukata.

"Nothing. Can you connect the door to my room?" I completely forgot about the street fair.

"Yeah, I can go anywhere I've been invited into. I can also connect to your workshop if you wanted." He, unfortunately and thankfully, pulled on a shirt before opening the door to my room.

"Thank you, koiishi." I kissed his cheek as I walked past him. He followed me.

"Koiishi?" My heart skipped a beat at the way the endearment fell from his lips.

"Beloved." I said and went to my closet to grab new underwear and socks. When I turned back to him, he had one hell of a goofy smile on his face. I could ask him about the street fair, it looks like he'll agree to anything right now. "You wanna go to a street fair with me?"

"Yes." He said after a moment.

"Good. I'll need your help to pick out the perfect outfit for it." I went back through the door that hadn't been closed, he followed.

"Don't you make your own clothing? Why would you need help picking something out?" Good questions.

"I don't have enough time to make a kimono or yukata. So I need to buy one and I want you to help me, we can even get you on or, if you prefer, a haori and hakamas."[2]

"Hmm. Yeah. We could match!"

"Yeah, I know just what colors I'll pick out for you!"

* * *

_**Author's Note~**_

[1] Rokudenashi, anata wa watashi o korosu tame ni shiyou to shite imasu?! means Bastard, are you trying to kill me?!

[2] If you're familiar with Inuyasha then you know the outfit he always wears, the top part is a haori and the pants are hakamas.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note~**_

This is 4,524 words, I'm sorry but I wanted it all to be in one chapter instead of broken up.

* * *

Once we were both clothed in the outfits we wore to the assembly, we went to town to find some nice clothes for the festival.

"Koiishi, I think this would be good on you." I said while pointing to black hakamas, and a black haori that had pink and purple petals outlined in gold.

"It looks good." He grabbed it and went to the changing room. He came out a little bit later wearing it like a model. "How do I look?"

"Edible." It was the only thing I could say. He turned red, which didn't help how delicious he looked. I looked away. "We need to find one for me now."

"Yeah, let me go buy this real quick." He went back in the changing room and I wandered over to the kimonos, most of them were bright colors that hardly anybody could pull off. I ignored them in favor of the darker ones.

"I see that you like the darker ones, but perhaps I can interest you in this lovely pink one?" A sales clerk asked. She held one that was the girliest shade of pink I had ever seen, and it was covered in bubble designs that had sakura petals mixed in. I felt sick.

"I think I'll pass on that one." I turned away from her, only to turn back when I heard a cooing noise in her direction. "You even think I'll wear that and I'll make sure you can never procreate."

"Sorry, but I thought pink would be a nice color on you." Boris said. He still wore the outfit I picked for him.

"Never that pink. I will shred it if you buy it for me." I turned back and kept looking for something to match Boris.

"What about this then?" He held up a white kimono with pink and purple butterflies. The sleeves and hem were trimmed with gold thread, and the obi was also gold and had more butterflies dancing on the ends.

"I like it. Let me go put it on." I grabbed it and went to the dressing room. It was a little difficult to put on, my hair kept getting in the way, but when I walked out of the small space . . . it was dead silent. "Um, koiishi? Is it alright?"

The first to react were the other women in the store, they complimented me and gushed about how I matched Boris. Boris just took my face in his hands and kissed me deeply.

"It looks amazing." He said when he pulled back. I blushed at the squeals the other patrons were making.

"You could have just said so." I said while lightly hitting his arm.

"What's the fun in that?"

"Plenty. Now I just need to get some shoes." I went back in to the dressing room and changed back, I was engulfed in a hug from Boris, which I resisted. "What the hell? Why are you so clingy all of a sudden?"

"I see you like to shop for clothes as well as make them. Not a good enough seamstress to make a kimono?" I tensed at that arrogant and condescending voice.

"I didn't have enough time to make one, so Boris and I decided to buy them." God, I hate you. "Why are you in this particular shop? I wasn't aware that you enjoyed such traditional things, Blood."

"I enjoy many things at my leisure. Similar to how you enjoy that feline that's hanging onto you." I laughed at his smug statement.

"I haven't 'enjoyed' my feline yet. I will wait until the time is right for such a thing." I hate this man. "A lady never does such activities without preparing for the consequences in advance."

"Such as?" He seemed to know the answer, he was probably thinking something perverse.

"Marriage." That threw him for a loop, I could see it from his eyes widening. "Or, in this case, a mating mark."

Boris hugged me tighter and I patted his head. Cute little cat.

"I don't have one thus none of that is going on. I hope that satisfies your curiosity, Dupre." His eyes said no but his face remained impassive.

"Quite." He turned and headed for the door without another word. After a moment Boris nuzzled his face into the side of my neck.

"How did you know about the mark?" He said, his hot breath making me shiver.

"I like to study animal habits, I was just guessing on yours. I don't think cats have one, but you must do something to anchor your chosen to you." I have a feeling that it's not a bite mark, but more along the lines of scent.

"Yeah . . . " He trailed off, I could feel the heat coming from his face, he's embarrassed.

"You're not going to tell, are you?"

"Maybe later." Key word there was "maybe."

"Fine." I conceded. "Now let go of me so we can find some shoes to wear. The ones we have would look ridiculous with our new clothes."

"I'm not letting go." I will smack him.

"You can hold my hand." He reluctantly let go and held my hand. "Good, now I think the shoes are over there."

We looked at the shoes and he picked traditional male sandals, while I picked out wooden sandals that made clacking sounds when I stepped.

"Let me buy it for you."

"Why? I have my own money."

"It's something I want to do for you. I get to do it as your boyfriend and future mate. It's a gift before our date." He had a good point.

"Fine. But I'll need you to drop me off at my workroom, I have some adjustments to make."

"Okay!" He happily paid for it, with a discount from the store because we were "such a cute couple that would need all they can get for their future children."

I walked out with my face in my hands and Boris blushing. They shouldn't just assume shit, it makes them idiots and causes useless drama.

"Here you are." I lifted my head to see my workroom.

"Thank you. Come get in time for the street fair?" I asked, it was a time change or two away.

"Yep. I'll use this door." He said. I kissed his cheek and nudged him toward the exit.

"I've got this. Just knock before you come in."

"Alright." He kissed my forehead. "I'll see you soon."

He left and I got to work making the adjustments to my kimono.

**.0.0.0.**

"Done!" I declared. I had just finished putting the finishing touches to my hair and it went well with my kimono. My sandals made a nice noise as I stepped toward my short sword. I slipped it on, it hung horizontal on my back, just above my obi.

A knock came from the door.

"Come in!" I hollard.

"Hey, you ready to go?" He froze at the sight of me. Honestly, I'm not _that _good looking, I'm just a pretty face that knows how to use it.

"I'm ready for the festival! I can see that you are too!" He snapped out of his daze, and nodded. "Let's go then!"

"Yeah." I knew he was admiring my modifications. The sides of my kimono had slits up to my hips, which showed off the black spandex pants underneath when I moved, and I had embroidered the word "neko" in pink on the hem and on the back. "You did a good, better than good job."

"Thanks! I want to go show us both off and get some nice food." I grabbed his hand. "Come on."

"Right." He opened the door to show a street. We stepped out and he started leading me toward the sounds of laughter and squealing children.

"It's amazing!" I looked at the lanterns, the stall, the game booths, all of it, it was beautiful. I heard a chuckle, and turned to see Boris looking amused at me.

"It's just a street fair."

"But I've never been to one! This is my first time." I said the last part with a blush and a low voice, angling my head down in a submissive position. He didn't get to laugh at me without being taunted.

I peered up at him, looking through my lashes. The look on his face was fucking priceless! I don't know how held himself back from pouncing me, he looked like he had just seen the most arousing thing in the world.

"If you keep thinking that way, you won't be able to walk." I whispered to him before walking to a stall that had pork buns. I turned to Boris and called out, "You want one?"

He ran over quick to see what I was looking at. He then pulled out his money and bought two.

"Here." He handed me one and nibbled on the other while I took a small bite. It tasted amazing! I had to get a couple of cookbooks from around here so I could make this. "How is it?"

"It's good!" I said with a giggle.

"You're so kawaii." He said with a laugh of his own. My words are rubbing off on him if he remembers what kawaii means.

"Yep." I said with a wink and a grin. "I'm a cute lil' shit and you can't deny it.

"Nah. It's one of the truest things there is." He laughed. I did too, even as I caught the hand of someone reaching for my sword. They started to struggle.

"What do you think you're doing? It's impolite to steal, and especially from a woman, but it's plain stupid to steal from a woman that carries a sword and knows how to use it." I gave the man a dark grin. He was sweating and struggling, without actually hitting me, but he was also pleading for his life.

"Please! I did not meant offense, I just-"

"You just thought that I would be an easy target because I'm a female in a kimono with shoes that are hard to run in." The man was deathly pale now. "I got news for you. I can beat the Cheshire Cat in a race, with and without shoes, I can fight the Knight of Hearts and win. You need to either stop stealing or pick your targets better. If I see you do this again to me, I will be worse than Joker and I will torture you before ending your life. Now leave."

I let go of him and he fell to the ground before scrambling away.

"Talk like that makes me love you all the more." He purred and hugged me from behind.

"I know, koiishi." I said happily.

"I love when you call me that."

"Morticia! We did not think that we would see you here!" Vivaldi's voice brought us out of our stupor. "You and the feline match! Such beautiful clothing you both wear!"

"Okaa-san, why are you here?" She totally ruined the moment. She was also wearing a beautiful kimono, blood red with hearts on it.

"We like to enjoy these types of fairs now and then, we did not think we would run into you or that you would wear such a wonderful kimono!" She hugged me, Boris gave me up without a fight, and nearly knocked the breath out of me. I flipped Boris off behind my back, the traitor.

"I can't breathe!" She let go to hold my hands in hers. I gulped in air. "Thank you."

"Where did you get this! We know that you didn't have enough time to make it, this fair was only thought of five time changes ago, and we wish to know."

"I got it at a shop in town, Boris picked it out for me while I picked his." I said. "I modified mine a bit, and it goes very well with the shoes I bought."

Vivaldi looked at us both, from head to foot, and had stars in her eyes.

"It's magnificent! You both compliment each other so well! It's like yin and yang, he wears black while you wear white." She let go of me and clapped her hands, I went to stand beside Boris. "We love how you did your hair! You will have to style ours when the next street fair comes!"

"Yes, Okaa-san." I said. I sighed. "Um, if you don't mind . . . we are out on a date."

"Oh! Yes, enjoy yourselves! We will wait to hear about it from you when you get back." She left after that, leaving us both slightly exhausted.

"I need something sweet to help me get back the energy she took." It might not give me back energy, but it would lighten my mood.

"I smell sweets over here." He lead me to a booth that was selling dango. "We'll take two."

He handed one to me and paid. I looked at it. This was something I had seen in animes, it was supposed to be one of the best sweets there ever was. It had won Itachi's love, and that was a feat.

I tentatively took a bit of the first ball and just stood there like an idiot.

"Koiishi?" I could vaguely hear Boris call to me. "Are you alright? Koneko?"

I continued to stand there, only now I ate the rest of the thing in one bite.

"I love this." My voice was hardly there, but I was expressing my thoughts, and I hadn't even realized I said anything until I was handed two more sticks of dango. I devoured them swiftly. "Thank you."

"No problem. I like the look on your face when you ate it, I can tell that you liked it a lot." He smiled at me, I saw some crumbs on his lips and kissed him to get them. He stuttered gibberish after I pulled back and licked my lips.

"You taste like it." I said sweetly and licked my fingers of the sweet treat. I am so getting a cook book, I don't think I can live without dango now.

"Yeah. Let's to that game booth over there." He led me to a ring toss thing. I looked at the prizes, a stuffed black stuffed wolf with a pink cat beside it caught my eye.

"I'd like to play." Boris said and played until he got everything right. Then he asked me, "Which one do you want?"

I pointed to the wolf and cat. Boris grinned and requested it.

"Thank you." I said. It reminded me of us. "I love it and will treasure it."

"Anything for you." He said. I laughed and pulled him over to another game booth, it was darts. I looked at the prizes before pulling out my money, I had hid it in my sleeves, and payed for a game.

"Here you are young lady." The man handed me five darts, each was a slightly different weight and would move differently when throwing it.

"Thanks." I threw the first after getting a feel for it, I hit the balloon that meant the most points, and repeated this action with the remaining four.

"What prize would you like?" He asked after staring in amazement.

"I want the black and pink pair of cats." I pointed to them and handed them to Boris. He looked at them, the black one was a kitten and the pink one was slightly bigger. I bumped him with my hip. "You are my neko and I am your koneko."

He bumped me back and we wandered around, holding our individual treasures. I looked at all the children laughing and smiled, they were so cute and innocent, I wish that I could have some to take care of. I had adored my little sisters and younger brother, they were what made me love children. They held an air of innocence even when being evil, they looked like little angels even when they acted like little devils. They were things to be treasured and protected, sheltered but not kept ignorant.

"You know, we can have as many as you want later." He whispered into my ear, making me shiver and my face flame. I buried my face into my new plush and grumbled. He laughed lightly. "I know you want some."

"That I do." I wanted him and I wanted kids to look after, although I had been more of a "let's adopt, every kid needs love!" type of person, I wouldn't mind if I had some with Boris. It made me wonder what their hair color would be, if they would have his face, and would they take after his animal side, the possibilities were endless. "I wonder if they would look like you and have animal parts or if they would look like me. I wonder if they would have eyes, like me, or if they would be a faceless. I wouldn't care less, but I like the image of them with black neko ears and golden eyes while they call me momma."

"It does sound pretty nice. I like the thought of you swollen and glowing, carrying our child with love." He purred. "I also like the idea of what comes before the kids."

"I do too." He turned red and buried his face in the plush I got him. I laughed. "If you can't keep up then you shouldn't tease."

"But it's fun to tease you! I like when I can get the better of you and see you blush or stutter."

"I love that I can out smart a cat like you."

"It is fun to talk to you, koiishi. It's nice to have a koneko like you to make my world brighter."

"Oh, Boris." I held a hand to my face and just gazed at him. He was so nice and sweet, quick witted and strong.

"Your thoughts are too sweet!" I heard before the sound of coughing happened.

"Hold this!" I pushed my stuffed animals into Boris's arms and ran to Nightmare. "You idiot, what are you doing away from the Tower?"

"I like festivals too." He said weakly. I bopped him on the head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"For not going to your appointments! I can tell from looking at you that you haven't been going, and if you don't start taking your medicine by the time the assembly ends, I will drag you to a clinic." I was serious and I wouldn't let anything stop me. I would beat Gray, which seemed unlikely since he wanted Nightmare to go to the doctor, and I would drag his ass wherever I pleased. "I'll let Boris tag along just so he can see how embarrassed you can get without dying."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"You know I would." We stared at each other before he gave up. "Good. Now, go back to Gray and sleep until the assembly."

"Whatever." He grumbled and left.

"That was pretty mean, koneko." I shrugged and took my plushie from him.

"He needs it." I looked at some giggling kids to see them around a game that had them catching fish with paper nets.

"Wanna try?" He asked when he noticed my attention was on the game. I simply walked over and watched the kids, they were so cute when they were able to catch a goldfish. We watched them until I saw a little boy crying, he couldn't have been more then six, an I went over to him.

"Why are you crying?" I asked him gently. He rubbed his eyes and hiccuped.

"I can't g-get a fish-shy." He said through his tears.

"Hm, I could get one for you." I said with a serious expression on my face.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. Do you want me to?" He nodded hard. I handed some money to the owner of the booth and received one net. "Which fish do you want?"

"I want that black and orange one!" He pointed to it and tugged my sleeve, he was just so cute.

"Okay. I might not get it on the first try, but I'll get you that fish." I ruffled his hair and quickly snatched the fish out of the water to place it on a plastic bag the the boy held.

"Thank you, miss!" He said as I put some water in the bag before tying it off and handing it back to him. He threw his small arms around me. I was surprised but hugged him back.

"You're welcome." I said.

"Thank you!" He said again. He pulled away and started to leave, only to turn back and wave. "Bye!"

"Bye." I called and waved to him as he disappeared. I stood and dusted myself off, with one hand thanks to my stuffed animals still being in my grasp, and looked at Boris. "What should we do now?"

"I think there's a food stall over there calling my name." We went to a booth that was selling teryaki chicken stir fry. "We'll take a box to share."

We were handed a box that was larger than people who were buying for themselves, a couples box, it was made for sharing. It had two sets of chopsticks though, which was kind of cute.

We sat on a bench, placing our prizes in our laps, and took a set of chopsticks.

"You get the first bite." Boris said while holding out some for me to eat. I took the bite and then offered some to Boris, he took the bite with a red face.

"It's good." We fed each other all of it and tossed it into a trash can when we were finished. "I think one more game before we leave is in order."

"Sure." We walked around, just looking at the games until one caught my eye. It was a simple game that was easy to cheat at and lose, three cards that looked identical until turned over.

"I'll play this one." I handed Boris my prize again and went over to play. I wouldn't lose to a cheater, a slight of hand is easy to deal with. "I'll play a game."

"Five dollars." The man said. I handed it to him and he tucked it away. He flipped over the cards and pointed to the middle one. "All you have to do is find this card, the jack of diamonds."

"Okay." I watched as he flipped them back over and slowly started to shuffle them. He got faster and replaced the jack with a card that had been in his sleeve. When he stopped I pointed to his sleeve. "It's there."

"My, not many people have been able to catch that." He pulled the card out of his sleeve and turned it to show the jack of diamonds. "Since this game is about cheating, I'll give you a prize. Pick whichever one you want."

The shelves were pretty full, a sign that very few had won. I looked at all the prizes, I spotted a bright red one. I pointed to it.

"I'll take the red bear." He handed it to me and I looked at it closer. It had an adorable face, big gold eyes, a tiny crown, and the words "My Mother Is A Queen To Me" were stitched into it. "This is perfect!"

"I'm glad you like it. Come back and play again another time." He waved as I left, a smile on his face. I looked at Boris and he had a confused look on his face.

"You didn't see him move the card into his sleeve, did you?"

"Nope." He said. He handed me my other prize and walked next to me, toward where we had first entered.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight? I'm too tired to go to your room." I hadn't gotten back the energy Vivaldi had stolen, and being on my feet for so long was tiring.

"You might not get any sleep if I stay in your bed." I smacked his shoulder.

"I meant actual sleep. I'm too tired to do anything pleasurable other than sleep." I yawned, damn I'm tired. "The only thing I'll do is change then sleep."

"You're no fun." He pouted as he opened the door. I walked through and waited for him.

"That's not what you earlier." I pecked his cheek before putting down my stuffed animals on the nightstand and slipped off my shoes. "I'm going to change and you should too."

I didn't hear anything and turned to see him gone, possibly to his room, I just shrugged. I gathered some shorts and a tank top and went to the bathroom to get my hair down, which took too long so I just changed.

I sat on my bed, waiting for Boris. He came through the door a moment later.

"Can you help me with my hair? I can't get it undone." He laughed and sat behind me on the bed.

"I like your hair this way." He said as he started to gently unpin it.

"It's hard to sleep with it in the particial bun. I can't sleep on my back and I always wake up with pins in my bed that poke me." He pulled the last one out and the rest of my hair cascaded down my back. "Thank you, koiishi."

"Not a problem, koneko." He hugged me from behind, I leaned into his embrace, relaxing.

"I liked when you called me koiishi." I laid down and he spooned behind me. "It made me feel loved."

"I will always love you, even when I don't call you koiishi." He nuzzled his face into my neck. "A cat always loves its owner, and I will always love my girlfriend and future mate."

I turned and buried my face into his chest, close to sleep. I was startled when his hand started to smooth my hair back, but relaxed after a moment.

"I love you, Boris." I mumbled before I fell asleep.

* * *

_**Author's Note~**_

I have given you a hint to the future of this! It has nothing to do with the kids.

And only one of you got the message from the prequel right. A plush cat, it's not that hard to figure out. A **pink**, stuffed _**CAT**_. How did you people not get that? Boris is the only cat, and he's pink, in Wonderland!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note~**_

Of the people that guessed, **Littlecosma001** got it right!. That's awful, I gave good hints! Just like in the prequel! Where only **Senna Bluefire** got it right! :/

* * *

I woke up to a sting at the back of my neck. I felt and pulled a dart away, it was the kind that held poison in a glass vial, no bigger than a thumb nail. I pulled out a dagger that I kept under my pillow and tossed it at the door, I heard a grunt and a thud.

"Shit." I mumbled. Everything was getting dark, the edges of my vision were closing in and my body felt weak and hot. I passed out before I started to feel intense pain.

* * *

**Boris's POV**

"Morticia?" I asked, startled awake by a scream of pain. I looked at her and my eyes widened, she was changing right before my eyes. "She's been hit with an animal potion!"

Shit, she's going to turn into whatever animal she is at heart. She won't know how to deal with this, and if it's bad enough, she'll go into heat the moment she wakes up.

"Should I get Vivaldi? But I can't leave her, I don't know how long until the change is over." I heard foot steps quickly heading here, that solves that problem. "Morticia, you need to clam down, hold my hand or something!"

I knew it wouldn't work, she can't hear me through the pain and she's unconscious. She was withering, and clutching the sheets so tightly that she was ripping them. She was sweating and growing black fur all over her body.

"We heard-" I heard Vivaldi start. "Morticia! All you, get out of this wing of the castle! NOW!"

I barely focused on her as Morticia's body started to reform. She let out another ear piercing scream. My ears were bleeding, but I ignored it, she then slumped back.

In her place was a giant wolf. It's fur was the blackest it could be, it looked silky.

"We have ordered all the servants out of this wing of the castle." The Queen's voice was shaky. "We will help you watch her. She will need a female with her along with you."

"Y-yeah." How am I going to explain this to Morticia? I didn't protect her.

"_Baka. Sono kao o tsukuru koto ni shinaide kudasai. Sore wa watashi ga son'nani warui anata o janpu shitaku naru._"[1] Did she just talk to me? It sounds like that language she sometimes uses, and when did she wake up?

"Uh, koiishi, I can't understand you. You're not speaking English. I can understand what you say because you're an animal but that wasn't English." That sounded terrible, it hardly explained anything.

"_Nani ga? Anata ga rikai dekinai nodesu ka? Watashi wa eigo o hanashite ita to omotta!_"[2] She growled, possibly in frustration. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "_Koiishi?_"

"Morticia, I can only understand the word koiishi. You're speaking in that other language of yours." She hung her head with her ears pressed back, her tail curled around her. I reached out and gently pet her head. "It's alright. At least you can understand me, right?"

"_Hai!_" She nodded her head yes. Then she looked at Vivaldi, and wagged her tail.

"How do you feel?" She asked Morticia. Morticia looked at me then laid down and put her head on her front paws. "What does that even mean?"

"She can't communicate with us at all. She's probably upset about it, and the transformation from the potion will make her body sore for a while." It hurt when I turned into a cat, but I was naturally a cat, while she is naturally a human. It had to hurt a hell of a lot worse.

"Well . . . what can we do? It's not like this can be kept a secret, the ones that did this will know and try to kill her." Vivaldi walked over and rubbed Morticia's ears. "We do not wish for our daughter to be targeted while in a weak state."

Morticia huffed and looked at Vivaldi with a blank stare. It looked like she was saying "I'm never weak! I have means to protect myself."

"She has claws and can out run anyone. She's not defenseless." Although, I might try to protect her like she is. "I think it best if we let her rest. She can't do what she normally would and that might darken her mood."

"Yes." She looked down at Morticia. "We will return in time to take you with us to the assembly. If you wish to not go, all you need do is tell us."

Morticia nodded and Vivaldi left, closing the door behind her.

"I, no, we are going to have to think of something." She nodded. "Nightmare will know what's going on, so he might be able to help, and, as much as it kills me, I'll have to ask for it."

Morticia rumbled and nuzzled my knee, she apparently liked that I was asking for help. I rubbed her head.

"This should wear off in a while. I don't know how long it'll take, but it should wear off." Unless it was some rare, permanent bullshit. I don't think I could take telling her that she'll be stuck in that form forever. "We should see how big you are now, can you stand up?"

She nodded and jumped, it was more like stepped, off the bed. I choked.

"Holy shit! You're four and a half feet tall!" She made a shrugging motion and shook her body. Then she stretched and yawned. I got a good look at her teeth, they were like razors! "Let me see your paws."

She held up each one, one at a time until I motioned for the next one. She could tear somebody up, I don't think that there would be anything left for Julius to fix if she attacked them in this form.

"You're big and you're strong, the perfect guard . . . wolf. You look too big to be a dog, and you have that rugged look of a wolf." She grinned, showing off her teeth and having her tongue hang out. "Cute expression. Let's get some more sleep before your mom comes to get us for the assembly."

She rumbled and jumped onto the bed, almost bouncing me off, and curled up. I curled up next to her, not bothering with the covers, she was warm enough to not need them.

**.0.0.0.**

I woke up to the toilet being flushed, which was weird.

"Morticia?" I called out and was answered with a bark and a lick to my face. I sat up and looked at her. "Did you just use the toilet?"

She rolled her beautiful gray eyes and nodded.

"I don't need to worry about that then." It was a relief. She started pulling me toward the door. "What? Where would you want me to go?"

She looked down for a moment before running off and getting paper and pencil, she then vaguely drew my clothes that I wore to the assembly, then she drew the Tower of Clover. It was very crude since she had to use her mouth, and if I didn't have an inkling of what she meant . . . I would wonder what she meant with all the squiggles.

"You want to go there now?" She nodded. "Okay. Come on, I don't want to leave you alone."

I opened the door to my room and let her in before picking up my formal clothes and changing in the bathroom. When I got out she had drawn a picture of Vivaldi holding a letter.

"Um, Vivaldi . . . write a letter to her? Why?" She drew the Tower of Clover again. "Oh, a note so she won't freak out when she sees us gone. Sure, just let me find some clean paper."

I quickly wrote a note to Vivaldi saying that I had taken Morticia to the assembly early, as per her request, and would see her there. I stuck it to the outside of Morticia's door and let us both into a random room at the tower.

"Took you long enough." Said Nightmare when we got into the hallway, which scared me but Morticia just nodded. "I know how to keep her out of danger while you're attending the assembly. The only thing is, she can't be near you, she has to remain hidden."

"Where would she be?" I didn't like that she would be away from me, but Blood and the twins' would shoot her on sight.

"Next to me, hiding in the booth where I sit." He looked at her and she gazed back. "You can come get her after everyone leaves. That seems to be the best way to keep her out of harms way."

"Do you agree to this, koiishi?" She nodded. "Well, let's get her there before others start arriving."

I nodded and followed him with Morticia next to me. She could easily take down the tallest role holder, and she could still do it in this form, she's just an amazing woman.

"Oh, kitty never did tell you how old he is." Nightmare suddenly said.

"I'm nineteen." I kept looking forward, even as I saw her turn to look at me. "I'm not that young."

"She's twenty-two, she feels like she's robbing the cradle, even though you're only three years younger than her." Wow. What the hell? "She was in the last game and didn't feel anything toward you romantically because you were younger than her. She felt the same for Pierce, and the Bloody Twins. She still feels that way, but she loves you, she told you, and is embarrassed that I'm saying this."

She started growling at him and he went pale.

"You, you wouldn't!" She smirked. "Fine! I won't say anymore about it! Just stop thinking that!"

She started to laugh, which sounded utterly demonic, and I took a step away from her. It was deep and masculine, I almost looked behind her to check, it was also twisted and throaty from her being canine.

"I now know what you would sound like as a guy when you laugh." I shuddered. I had never heard her laugh at others pain, but if it sounded like this, even if she was in animal form . . . it is terrifying!

"_Sore wa anata ga watashi no kyōfuda to shinjiru koto wa muzukashī. Anata wa watashi ga nani o mitekimashita kekkyokunotokoro, sore wa anata o osore saseru to iu no ga watashi no waraidesu! Hahaha!_"[3] She laughed more.

"I don't know what the fuck you just said, but please stop laughing." I asked her.

"_Hai._" She tried to at least muffle her evil laughter by closing her mouth, but it just made her snort.

"She said something along the lines of 'I can't believe that you are scared of me. After all you have seen me do, it is my laughter that makes you scared', than she laughed at you."

"_Anata wa watashi o rikai suru koto ga dekimasu?!_" She asked excitedly. Her tail was up and wagging, and her ears were perked up.

"No. I just got the gist of it from your thoughts." She let her tail drop and her ears droop, it was kind of sad.

"_Watashi wa ima, kanashī._"[5] She said in a dejected voice. I patted her back.

"Don't feel that way. We aren't from your world, we don't know that language at all. We only know what you tell us, and what I hear from your thoughts." Nightmare explained. It was true, I didn't know any of the words she told me until she said what they meant. "A lot of it is easy to remember, simple words, but the sentence structures are very hard to say and put together. From your memories I can see that this is your second language, how you can speak it so fluently is beyond me."

"This is her _second, _not her first, _language_?! What the hell?!" This hurt my brain. I'm by no means stupid, but to completely learn a _second _language, that had to be harder than hell!

"She knows five. How can you learn five?!" Exclaimed Nightmare. " 'Simple, I wanted to' is not an answer! I get mixed up on this one and it's all I know."

She snorted, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Lord Nightmare, I have some work that needs to be signed before the assembly." Gray's voice said as he walked around a corner, he must have heard the Caterpillar shouting. Then he looked up from the documents, his eyes got so big I thought they would pop out. "Stay still, Lord Nightmare."

"Gray, this is Morticia, that foreigner from earlier. She got hit with some kind of animal potion." Nightmare explained as the Lizard started to go for his knives.

"Oh, sorry about that." He bowed to Morticia. "My sincerest apologies, Miss Morticia."

Morticia inclined her head to him and she rumbled a pur in her chest, a sign of forgiveness among animals.

"You are forgiven." I looked at him. "I forgive you as well. You did almost attack my mate."

Morticia rumbled again, and knocked me over before licking my face and nuzzling my neck. I bared my neck to her and she gingerly held it in her jaws for ten seconds, then licked and nuzzled my face to show that I did the right thing.

"Animals are weird. Actually, Morticia is weird, she acts just like one even when she's human." Nightmare murmured. Then he raised his voice slightly. "We need to hurry before people start arriving. News spreads fast in Wonderland."

She barked and got off of me. I got up and started following Nightmare again.

"How long until we get to the main hall?" I know I'm whining, but it feels like it's taking forever!

"Not too long, kitty." He pointed to the end of the hall. "Just on the other side of those doors."

"Finally. We can keep her safe and I can make sure on one fucks with her." I've got my eye on you two.

"We wouldn't do anything to her, we both know that she's yours. Calm down, kitty. You being restless makes her restless. She can sense your emotions better in this state, she'll also know when you get out of range, so sit up front where I direct you. There's a spot up front where you won't be seen." Nightmare said with a smirk. We went through the doors and he pointed to a seat that really would be hidden from every point except the Caterpillar himself. "That's where you'll sit. Morticia comes with me."

She licked my face then jumped behind the huge desk in front and laid down.

* * *

_**Author's Note~**_

Google Translator, it might not be accurate. But, it's not my fault that my high school doesn't offer Japanese as a language. \_*-*_/ (That was a shrug)

Ya'll should know what "koiishi," and "hai" mean. If not, KOIISHI means BELOVED, and HAI means YES.

[1] Baka. Sono kao o tsukuru koto ni shinaide kudasai. Sore wa watashi ga son'nani warui anata o janpu shitaku naru.** MEANS** Idiot. Don't be making that face. It makes me want to jump you.

[2] Nani ga? Anata ga rikai dekinai nodesu ka? Watashi wa eigo o hanashite ita to omotta! **MEANS **What? You can't understand me? I thought I was speaking English!

[3] Sore wa anata ga watashi no kyōfuda to shinjiru koto wa muzukashī. Anata wa watashi ga nani o mitekimashita kekkyokunotokoro, sore wa anata o osore saseru to iu no ga watashi no waraidesu! Hahaha! **MEANS **It's hard to believe that you're terrified of me. After all you've seen me do, it's my laugh that scares you! Hahaha!

[4] Anata wa watashi o rikai suru koto ga dekimasu?! **MEANS **You can understand me?!

[5] Watashi wa ima, kanashī. **MEANS **I feel sad now.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note~**_

To one reviewer, **FloraRose23**. It won't always be stuffed animals, but it's nice to see that you noticed a pattern. It shows that you have been paying attention more than others and I like that.

* * *

I laid down under the desk, I barely fit since I'm so fucking big as an ōkami. It sucks being an animal, and I can't even talk to Boris! He can hear what I say but I can't seem to say anything in English!

This is a bitch.

I'm, technically, a bitch.

. . . This sucks.

"It's not that bad. You have a loving kitty that's worried for you." Nightmare said.

_Whatever. I just hope I can attack somebody while in this form. I could use some relief from the stress. I don't even care if get hurt, I just need to burn some of this energy!_

"You and he can go running or something after this assembly." He sat in his chair and looked ahead. "This thing won't happen again for another ten time changes. That'll give you plenty of time to get accustomed to that body and it'll give you plenty of time to run wild."

My ears twitched as I heard the clicking of Vivaldi's shoes. They stopped in the, what I was guessing from the echoes, middle of the room then headed toward this way.

"Greetings, Queen. I assume that you are looking for Morticia?" Nightmare said politely. She must nodded or thought a yes because he answered to something. "She's safe. Morticia is with me right now and will be with Boris after the assembly ends. You may stay after everyone leaves to see her, but you should find a seat as the other role holders will be here in moments."

"We will see you after this." She quickly walked away to somewhere to the right side of the room. I quietly huffed and Nightmare reached down to pet my head, right behind my ears.

Oh, that felt good.

"Try to not make too much noise while there are other people here. I don't want you shot by an idiot."

_Sure. I'd rather not be shot again, it was painful the last three times._

"I thought you were only shot once!" Nightmare said in a harsh whisper.

_Shit happens when you get kidnapped by people that don't know what the fuck they're doing. Honestly, if the hostage can escape then you should aim for the legs to make sure they can't get away, not the shoulders and stomach! Amateurs! Every single time I got kidnapped I was able to escape and kick their asses into submission, along with some torture for information, but that's beside the point. I've__ been shot three times, once in the side, another in my right shoulder and my left bicep.  
_

"I don't know how you do what you do with that kind of history." He breathed out.

_I used to be suicidal, and the only thing that kept me alive was to spite all that wanted me dead._

"That's still impressive." I huffed, it sure as hell wasn't.

"Lord Nightmare, it's time for you to address the assembly." That was Gray's voice. I heard paper rustle.

I tuned out after that, only listening for sounds that could cause harm to Nightmare or my neko and Vivaldi. My ears twitched at the sounds of shuffling feet and rustling clothes, but I almost hit my head on the underside of the desk when I heard metal against metal. A few moments later I heard a quiet scuffle where the sound had originated.

_"Thanks for that, he was keeping his thoughts on the meeting."_

_No problem._

So I laid down and waited, listening for more disturbances. Time flew by as I listened, I didn't notice the assembly had ended until Nightmare nudged me with his foot. I almost bit him, an automatic response since he had startled me, and I almost hit the desk again.

I listened as footsteps went out from the room. When there wasn't anymore I listened for the sound of clocks, they had been a constant background noise ever since I turned into a fucking wolf, but I could hear five. There shouldn't be five. Only Boris, Vivaldi, Nightmare and Gray should be here.

That fifth clock came toward the desk, with light footsteps, and stopped a foot away.

"Why is she under your desk, Caterpillar?" That voice was Elliot's voice.

"Uh, you see . . . " Nightmare tried to find an explanation and couldn't.

I barked. Come on, notice that my scent has changed, you're a fucking animal. You should notice these things.

"Morticia?" Elliot asked, completely confused. I heard him sniff lightly. Then he whispered "Did . . . did someone turn her into an animal?"

"Yeah." Nightmare sighed. "She's quite frightening as this animal."

"I doubt . . . " He trailed off when I stood from under the desk. He made choking noises at the sight of me. I grinned, showing off my sharp teeth, but I let my tongue hang out to not make him shit himself. "W-wol-lf. You . . . wolf . . . "

I couldn't hold it in, his fear was too funny, I laughed. That scared him even more, making his ears go flat against his head.

"Koiishi! You shouldn't laugh like that! It scares everyone!" Said Boris as he came closer. I jumped over the desk and circled him, rubbing against him as I went.

"We did not realize you were so grand when we first saw you!" Vivaldi came over and stroked my pelt. "Your fur is as silky as your hair is, and as black as the new moon."

I rumbled a pur at her. I appreciate a compliment.

"_Anata dake no obie usagi no yō ni soko ni tatte suru tsumoridesu ka? Matawa anata wa watashi ni hanashi o suru tsumoridesu ka?_"[1] I asked him. I heard Nightmare snicker.

"What did she just say?" Elliot asked, confused at the language I spoke.

"She asked if you were just going to stand there like a frightened hare or talk to her." Nightmare was barely holding in his laughter. Boris and Vivaldi were no better, they looked like they would explode if they didn't laugh soon.

"Uh, I just wanted to know why I heard your heart under the Caterpillar's desk, and I thought it was weird that I didn't see the Cheshire Cat since you're in a relationship with him." His ears were down, like her was humiliated by his words. At least he acknowledged that I'm in Boris's girlfriend.

"We must admit, we do not mind having a beautiful wolf for a daughter." Vivaldi said while scratching my shoulders. "We loved you in your human form and we love you as a wolf."

"Daughter? But she's a foreigner, isn't she?" Elliot looked utterly confused again.

"We adopted her and she calls us mother." Vivaldi said proudly. "She does so many things to make us proud!"

I lowered my head and scuffed the floor with a paw, it can be embarrassing when she brags.

My ear twitched at a noise and I quickly jumped over the desk and hid underneath.

"Wha-" Elliot began but stopped when he picked up the same noise as I did.

"Elliot, what is taking you so long? I didn't think that your 'investigation' would take this much time." That voice grated on my nerves, it was astounding that I wasn't growling at him.

"Sorry, Blood. I just confirmed some stuff, I'm done here." They quickly left, discussing how to deal with the new spies and some other crap. I got out of hiding, huffing as I did.

"You got some ears on you. I didn't hear that until he was at the door." Boris said while patting my back. I just licked his face and knocked him over, making the other three laugh. "Hey! Is that any way to treat your boyfriend?"

I nodded and licked his face some more.

_Oh, oh, tell him that I want to go to the forest of doors! I want to run!_

"Morticia would like it if you two went to the forest of doors so she can run free." Nightmare explained and I wagged my tail and barked. It's fun to make animal noises that don't mean anything. "She also thinks that you can't keep up with her since you couldn't do it when she was normal."

"We are going and I can so keep up with your cute ass." Boris said before walking away. I nudged Vivaldi and then followed Boris to the door that lead to his room. "I gotta change before we go, I don't want this suit to get ruined."

I nodded and layed on his bed to wait.

"Alright, let's go!" He shouted as he came out of the bathroom in his clothes from Heart.

I barked and jumped off the bed as I wagged my tail. I spun in circles as I watched him open the door to show the forest.

"You first." I ran out the door, feeling the wind in my fur and the dirt between my paws. I howled at how exhilarating it all felt.

I ran without direction until I caught the scent of dried blood and cheese, I followed it and found Pierce digging through rubble. Boris wasn't far behind me, like a minute or so. He's such a slow poke.

"Thump thump? What?" Pierce looked back at me went paler than white. "Wolf! Chu!"

He was so terrified that he couldn't even move, he almost looked like he was going to pass out. I slowly walked over to him nudged his head, he squeaked and I looked at what he had been digging at.

I cooed, I was trying to coo, at the pretty aqua colored crystal that was partially dug up. The light caught its various spikes and prisms to make a beautiful rainbow.

"You, do you like it?" Pierce asked in a shaky voice. I nodded and pawed at the ground around it. "I could give some to you if you wanted. Chu."

I nodded again and nudged his head with my snout and started to help him dig, carefully since my claws easily ripped through the dirt.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Ah, Boris had finally caught up. I turned to him and huffed then tilted my head to in front of the mouse and I. Pierce had frozen at the yell from Boris and almost ran away but I stopped him by caging him with my paws. "Oh. you two were digging up crystals. Well, it's time for a snack."

Boris starts to reach for the poor Dormouse but I growl at him. He pulls back with a hurt expression and I roll my eyes at him.

"Do you not love me anymore?" His voice is hurt and he looks like a kicked puppy, sorta. I lick his face and nuzzle his neck, listening to Pierce sneak off.

"_Watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu_!"[2] I barked to him. He looked sad. The fucker.

"I don't know what that means!" I whimpered. How can I tell him without saying anything? This would be so much easier if I was human.

An idea struck me, I could draw what I meant like I had earlier. I grabbed a stick an drew an eyeball, then a heart and then an arrow that pointed to Boris.

"Eye, heart and then an arrow? What . . . " It seemed to hit him after a moment. "Oh, I love you. Is that what you said earlier?"

I nodded. Then I was almost knocked to the ground when he hugged me, almost in a tackle, and nuzzled his face into my fur. I rumbled a pur in my chest and he laughed.

"That's the second time you said that you love me." He whispered. I nodded and turned back to the crystal. "Let me help you get it out, it's the least I can do for doubting you."

I chuckled and started digging again, being careful of his hands. It took some time, the damn thing was big and buried deep, but we got it out of the ground.

"Wow, you sure picked a nice one." I nodded. "A small chunk of this would be worth a lot, let alone the whole thing."

He chuckled as if he had thought of something.

"This will be the most expensive thing I never bought you." He laughed some more and I chuckled, which came out as snorting, and shook my head. He could be so corny at times. "Don't be like that, I know you like how I talk."

I chuckled some more and licked his face.

"I liked your kisses when you were human. They were hot and still are, but dogs and cats don't mix that way." He sounded . . . put out. I was too, but I was holding it in better.

I sighed and nodded, it sucked, but we couldn't get any fun things done while I was a wolf.

"Hmm." He looked like he was thinking of something. "You never gave that bear to Vivaldi. Do you want to put this in your room then visit her?"

I nodded and wagged my tail, my body just naturally did it when I was happy. He grinned as I barked in excitement. Boris picked up the crystal, which looked pretty heavy, and opened one of the doors on the trees to show my room.

I stepped inside and stopped to sniff, just noticing the smell of old and new blood. I sniffed around for the new blood and found a clock in a pool of the red liquid, right in front of my window. I snorted, idiot had probably gotten shot by Peter, who was always on guard on this side of the castle, and made it through the window before dying.

"Don't worry about it, the after images will get it." He had a point. "You wanna grab the bear or you want me to put it on your head or something?"

I nudged his hand with my hand.

"Head it is." He grabbed the red bear and gently placed it on my head, right between my ears. "Okay, you keep that on your head and we'll find the Queen."

He opened the door to show the hallway, like it was originally, and lead the way to the reception hall. The walk was quiet and let me think about . . . pretty much nothing.

Would she like it? How would she feel about me being seen with her like this? Would I have to protect myself from the guards? Would I have to protect Boris? All of these questions are making my head hurt.

"I'll go in first." Boris startled me out of my thoughts, and I saw that we were at the door that led to the balcony Vivaldi sat on. I never get this distracted, it could get me killed, or worse, the ones I love killed.

Boris quickly whispered to Vivaldi, so low that I couldn't hear.

"Ah! The feline!" I heard Vivaldi's happy voice and nodded, then she whispered after a moment. "Where is she? We do not see her with you."

"She's here." He said, then he called out to me. "Come on out."

I came out and gave him a questioning look.

"You had something to give her, didn't you?" He asked, obviously to get my mind off of what he talked to her about.

I sat beside Vivaldi's seat and she took the bear off of my head.

"This is such a nice gift! We thank you for being considerate of us." I smiled, without showing teeth, while she held the bright red object to her side.

"Koiishi, I need to go talk to somebody. Will you be alright staying here with the Queen?" Boris asked me. I tilted my head but nodded. He hugged me. "Okay. I'll be back soon. I love you, so don't you forget while I'm gone."

I licked his face and watched as he left.

* * *

_**Author's Note~  
**_

[1] _Anata dake no obie usagi no yō ni soko ni tatte suru tsumoridesu ka? Matawa anata wa watashi ni hanashi o suru tsumoridesu ka?_ **MEANS **Are you just going to stand there like a frightened hare? Or are you going to speak to me?

[2] _Watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu!_ **MEANS **I love you!

After this chapter, every time she speaks in another language I'm going to just use bold print to show what she's really saying. It's getting annoying to just do the number thing. I will only do this while she's an animal, I won't do it while she's human.

**EXAMPLE: **"**_I love you!_**" I barked.

The italics are to show that she's an animal while talking. If the quotation marks were also italicized, then that shows that it's a thought or a memory.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note~**_

When you think about your thought processes, do you think in words, sounds, pictures, feelings, smells or emotions? With Morticia, she essentially thinks with pictures and sounds. So Nightmare can get a feel for what she's saying because her mind is practically universal, and not just fixed on one language, kind of like me.

It was brought up to me by a reviewer, whom I enjoy talking to, that she wondered if Morticia's sadistic little mind thought in English . . . and she doesn't, it's universal thought.

_On another note~_

I contacted **peekodemeeko12** and got their permission to use two of the OC's they write about! It's not Jackie, but Cyan and Griffin! I'll have fun putting them into my stories, and if you're reading my stuff without reading theirs . . . well, they inspired me to write my own J/D/C/HNKNA story.

Go check out her stories, they are amazing.

* * *

I wonder why he left. Eh, he'll tell me when he gets back, probably.

I snap my head to the front of the room to see Blood, Elliot and the twins walk through the door, they made a lot of noise. Elliot looks at me with sympathy, Blood looks interested, and the twins look like they want to play with me. I am so not going to be alone with them.

"I wasn't aware that you got a new pet. It seems a bit vicious for your tastes." Blood said in that annoyingly sexy voice of his. Wait, he's not fucking sexy! Well . . . that's partly a lie, but dammit, I hate him.

"This wolf is hardly a pet. She is family." I nudge her hand with my nose and she pets me. I grin at the look on Blood's face, he looks like he'd rather have a rabbit instead of a mangy wolf. "Why are you here, Hatter?"

"I came to negotiate our territories." He looked at me with great interest, he apparently just noticed my eyes. "Will the animal of yours be accompanying us? As your guard dog?"

I growled slightly at being called a dog. It's not really that offensive, but I'm a wolf!

"She is a wolf and you will do remember it." Vivaldi said as she placed a hand on my head, to hold me in place and to calm me down. "We will accept only her as our bodyguard, she is skilled in smooth kills and thinks of our best interests."

I nodded my head and glared, it hurt to do so because they were so damn cute, at the gate keeper's. They were plotting about what an animal like me would take to steal, they didn't even think of getting one to train for themselves, and I could make out the knives they fiddled with while they whispered to each other. They weren't loud, but I could still here them as if they were right next to me.

Elliot cuffed them both and put a stop to those plans, they then started calling him weird crap while Blood and Vivaldi had a stare down. I barked loudly, which made everybody jump and I laughed at them. They started to shiver at my laugh, except the two older brunettes.

"Quite the animal you have. It can cow my men with a single laugh, impressive teeth to boot." I grinned, displaying the teeth, and stood. I waited for Vivaldi to stand, I hadn't noticed before, but she wasn't that much taller than I was right now. She was about four inches past five foot and I, when in human form, was a solid five foot seven, so I had a regular view of over her head.

"We shall meet you in the regular room. Come, Lacie." I dutifully follow, and when we were out of view I stopped and looked at her. She got the message. "That was the name of our black dog when we were first taken for this role, we thought that it fit you nicely."

I nodded and started walking again. When we reached the hallway that the negotiations were to be held in, I heard Blood talk about how he didn't see the outsider and was hinting at the wolf being me . . . I dislike that smart man. The hint flew over the twins head, and Elliot's, the hare was a bit thick headed.

"We did not know that you had started speaking without us." Vivaldi, had apparently heard the last bit, said in a scathing tone when she opened the door.

"I was bored waiting for you. It can't take that long to get here." He seemed to see that it was only Vivaldi here to make the arguments and deals. "You really trust the puppy so much that you don't even have that wimp of a King with you."

"We do not need others to do this." She stated. I didn't pay attention after that, I was too busy trying to not bite the twins' because they kept trying to do unpleasant things to me. But she never got hurt, I only had to stop five knives and an accidental kick from hitting her. The boys, however, left with bruises and complaining about how no animal liked them . . . it was rather funny to see them sulk after all the shit they pulled.

* * *

**Boris's POV  
**

I feel terrible for leaving her, but I can't stand for her to be like this. I have no problem with her being an animal or her being a wolf, but I can't understand a thing she says and I have to hide her . . . it makes me feel like I'm ashamed of her, even though it's for her protection.

I was back at the Tower of Clover in a moment and went to look for Nightmare's office.

"Lord Nightmare sent me to get you." The Lizard said. I quickly followed him to the Caterpillar.

"I have what you need right here." He said when I was seated on a sofa. "I looked at her symptoms and the potion they used on her was permanent, but can be done away with by drinking this one here. It'll turn her into a different animal for three time changes, then she''l look like our animal role holders before turning back to normal."

"Do you know what kind of animal?" Hopefully she'll be able to speak English when she changes over.

"No. I'm not sure what she'll turn into, that's the only drawback of this." He said with a sigh.

"It seems to be the best option." It did. The form she had now would forever be her if I didn't give the new potion to her, and being an animal for a short amount of time was nothing if she got to be back to normal again. I could tell that she was getting slightly more depressed as time went on, I want her to be happy.

"Here then." He tossed it to me, along with a case. "It's best to tell her the situation, because trying to give her a shot in her sleep could get you killed and she would hate herself."

"Yeah." I agree. He waves me out and I toss a thanks over my shoulder. She would, hopefully, like the idea of being back to normal.

* * *

**Morticia's POV  
**

With the mafia gone from the castle, and the Bloody Twins unable to pull my fur, I relaxed next to Vivaldi's side.

"Those ruffians always give us a headache." She huffed out while rubbing her temples. I had to agree, they got on my nerves and were a lot easier to handle with a human body.

My ears twitched at a new clock, it sounded like it was in the vents. I gave it a look without turning my head, I vaguely saw a turtle mask. I growled and lightly turned my head in the intruders direction, they were good,and they froze slightly before quickly leaving before Vivaldi could turn her head.

"What is it?" Vivaldi asks. I shake my head and turn to face forward, not a problem since he didn't attack or even show himself.

I wonder what the hell that was about, it didn't exactly seem like an assassin. It looked more like my shishou when he wore his traditional stealth clothing. I should make some, I didn't bring my original set with me.

My ears twitch again as the door to the balcony opens to show Boris, and he's holding some weird crap.

"Did you miss me?" He asks. I just jump on him to lick and nuzzle his face. I whimper slightly when he runs a hand over my back. "What happened?"

"The Bloody Twins were rough with her, but she left them with bruises on their bodies and their egos."

"What?!" He tried to get up but I held him down by laying across him. He gave me a dirty look and I just panted while letting my tongue hang out. "Get off, you're heavy."

I gave him a fake hurt look and slouched over to a corner, tucking in my tail and pretending like he said something very painful. It wasn't, I had to weigh almost as much as I did in my human for, which was almost two hundred pounds.

I heard what sounded like him being hit in the head, and a "You do not say such things to a lady!", it was hilarious! I wish I could have seen it, but it's decently important to fake this hurt so he'll think he did something wrong. It's part of a relationship, I just like to make fake drama that doesn't turn into real drama.

He took a few tentative steps toward me and Vivaldi left to give us privacy, I think she just wanted him to fuck up on his own and I tell her about it later.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I don't know how or why it hurt you but, um, I apologize for it." He sounded do unsure and like he wanted to be anywhere else. I was trembling from not making a sound, he must have thought I was about to or was crying. "Ah! I really am sorry! Please, don't cry! I love you, please don't be sad!"

I couldn't take anymore, I rolled over and laughed as loud as possible. The boy was just too funny!

When I calmed down, a lot, I looked at his face and started a whole new round. He had the cutest, grumpiest, most confused face to ever exist!

"How is this even funny?" I heard him whisper while I was trying to pull in oxygen. "I thought that I had made her sad."

"**_Cute!_**" I get out between gulping in air and laughing while choking. "_**You! Cute!**_"

"I am not kawaii! I'm sexy." I laughed even harder at the small lie and truth, he was sexy but to hear him say it! "I'm damn sexy and you know it from that time after the assembly."

I snorted and quit laughing real fast at that. My libido had cut in on my giggles to turn this into a time when I wanted to jump him. I whimpered and nudged his leg with my snout before hiding my face in my back leg, I am fucking flexible.

"I have a solution to you being stuck like this." He said after a moment. I perked my ears to show that I was listening. "I . . . I asked Nightmare to help and he found something that will over ride this one. The, um, the only thing is that I need to give it to you in the form of a shot."

I looked at him and he nervously looked away. I didn't mind being pricked with a needle, but it didn't exactly hold good memories since most of the needles that came near me had some kind of poison in them.

"I, erm, I want your permission to do this." He scratched the back of his neck, a nervous tick he did when he was severely uncomfortable and if he was just nervous he would have scratched his cheek in a shy way. "Y-you wouldn't mind would you? You don't have to but I thought that you might like to be non-animal again."

I did like the thought. I hadn't been able to hold his hand, talk to him, or _actually _kiss him, and it was pissing me off. Not badly, but I was getting slightly annoyed about it, and that would quickly turn into anger and frustration.

"Yes?" I nodded and nudged the case he brought, which he had his tail wrapped around it. He opened it to show an impressive needle, that honestly scared me a little, and a bottle of some kind of purple stuff. Boris shakily drew the purple concoction into the syringe, which surprised me at how fast he did it since he didn't appear to have any medical background for dealing with these sorts of things, and looked at me. "I don't know where to inject."

I snorted and nosed the top part of my back thigh, thank God that I liked to study animals, and watched him hold the needle over the spot. He looked at me for confirmation, I nodded, and he gently stuck it in.

I'm not gonna lie. It hurt like he had injected straight citric acid and sodium chloride into my body, and I howled like I had just been thrown into lava.

I don't know how long I was going at it, but at some point my howling had turned into yowling.

"I'm so sorry." That phrase was being repeated over and over by Boris, with tears running down his face as he slightly rocked back and forth. I had stopped making pained noises and just laid there panting, my throat felt raw and I'm sure I couldn't make an actual sound of anything. I don't even know how I was conscious right now.

After a long time, I had counted eleven minutes, that my throat felt like it wouldn't bleed that I spoke. Hopefully in English.

"_Don't . . . bl-ame, huh, your'elf._" I kind of wheezed after that. I blearily blinked open my eyes, I don't even know when they fucking shut themselves, to see Boris looking happy, relieved, sad, and tear stained. It was a somewhat depressing sight to see.

"I can actually understand you!" He shouted in excitement, he still looked like a kicked puppy . . . but it was an improvement.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note~**_

You get a glimpse of Cyan, a wonderful character from **peekodemeeko12**!

* * *

I relaxed as he stroked my back, it was pleasant and helped sooth the pain from the transformation.

"You turned into a kitten." He said after a moment. We were both silent before he burst out laughing. "You'll always be my koneko."

"_You're just trying to tax my body with all of this activity, aren't you?_" I asked dryly. My voice, well what I said anyway, didn't sound like I was a chain smoker anymore.

Boris blushed a pretty pink to match his hair and I giggled, which hurt like a bitch but I didn't show it.

"_Can we go to the Tower of Clover? I want to thank Nightmare._" I also had another idea, but that could wait until we got there.

"I already thanked him." He gently picked me up anyway. I felt so tiny compared to him, it was annoying since I could look him in the eye with a slight height difference. "Are you pouting? That's adorable!"

I hadn't thought that I was, but I am definitely doing it now. Sexy bastard and his comments.

"_Just take me to Nightmare._" I demanded. Then as an after thought I added onto that demand. "_Don't let me near Gray._"

Boris looked down at me with a weird look, but continued on. He didn't need to know that Gray had a perpetual weakness against cute things, and me being a kitten was definitely cute. Of course I wouldn't have known if I hadn't seen him staring out the window at a cute little finch, but that could have been a coincident, and having him smell of stuffed animals and baby animals, those two things had very distinct scents that I could pick up on even as a human.

"I see that you noticed that. Impressive." I smiled at Nightmare and purred. I felt Boris twitch. "It's honestly not that hard to figure out, but the only one other than me that knows is you. The signs are very clear."

I nodded. It was obvious if you saw the smaller details.

"_I came to thank you for this._" I also came to ask if you could turn Boris into his animal form.

"Sure. I can do that, but kitty has to agree." Oh, you suck . . . sorta.

"Agree to what?" Boris was on edge from not knowing what we were talking about.

"Would you want to be a cat like her until the full animal part wears off?" Nightmare slightly ignored my koiishi's question, but it was good enough.

"Well . . . yeah." Nightmare stood and took me from Boris and suddenly a cloud of smoke replaced him. I coughed lightly, stupid olfactory sense being extra sharp. I wasn't the only one coughing, I guess Boris didn't have enough forewarning to not breath in the smoke, only his cough sounded more dignified than my high pitched one.

I buried my face into Nightmare's blazer to try and block out the offending smoke, it slightly worked.

"_What the hell! You could have warned me!_" Whoa, Boris sounded damn sexy as a pink cat. I shivered as the sound rolled over me.

"_Hey, baby~_" I called. It sounded like he fell over but I couldn't see it because the smoke was dissipating slowly. "_I like the look. A big tom like you is pretty good mate material._"

"_Morticia?_" He sounded like he questioned if it was really me that said that, but who the hell else could make soft mews turn into words that meant that? Nobody, unless he was popular with the local feline population and then I would have to mark him in some way to show that he's taken.

"_Yep._" I purred out. Nightmare snorted and sat me on the ground.

"You two should run along and enjoy yourselves, but not in the way that Morticia is thinking. I like my workers to not be twitchy and trigger happy to cats." I huffed but nodded.

"_Spoil sport._" I walked over to the door with a look back at Boris, who had his jaw dropped and staring at me. He needs to learn to curb his reactions better. "_Coming, love?_"

"_Yeah!_" He said before catching up to my side.

**.0.0.0.**

"_Oh, I bet that I can climb this wall._" I said to Boris. I was bored, and a bored kitten is a bad kitten.

"_I'll do it too!_" He exclaimed. "_Jumps are allowed and first to that shelf can pick the restaurant when we go out to eat the next time!_"

"_Agreed._" I said and jumped onto the wall. It wasn't that hard to cling to the thing, I grabbed plenty of foot holds, but Boris was having issues. It looked like he wasn't used to climbing stone walls with his claws. "_You're not going to win if you keep sliding down. And the more you slide, the more your claws will get filed down._"

He seemed to take that into consideration as he jumped onto the wall again and started to, try to in actuality, climb the wall. I was only a foot front the shelf when I felt him swipe at my tail, I almost fell the six feet to the floor because I was startled by him, but I held on to the damn wall and climbed higher.

"_Dirty trick, love. I'll be sure to remember that the next time I want to fuck._" It was dirty of me to bring that up, and he fell, literally and figuratively, for it. "_I win._"

He sputtered for a moment then gave up just looked up at me from my perch on the shelf, licking my paws and swishing my tail happily.

"_How can you do that so naturally?_" He asked. I gave him a look.

"_I used to act like this as a kid._" I stated. I had been one weird ass kid. "_I acted like an animal and was chunky. Not exactly normal._"

"_I find it hard to believe that you looked like that as a child, you look too hot to have been over weight when you were younger!_" He steered clear of saying the word fat with great eloquence, he also looked like he really didn't believe it.

I jumped down from the shelf, it hurt my legs a little, and stood beside him.

"_I was a fat little shit and I never lost that weight, instead, I grew into it._" I started to walk, ducking under his chin to mess with his mind, and didn't look back. I heard him following me, he smartly stayed at my side. "_It didn't help that I was stronger than the other members of my family, and my teachers, and the bullies, and pretty much everybody else. I am such a freak of nature._"

"_I don't think you are._" Boris said.

"_I can carry full grown men without a problem and drink alcohol that would make anybody else pass out. I actually drink liquor for the taste instead of the effects._" I crouched and let Boris pass me before pouncing on him. I giggled at his surprised face, and ran off to Nightmare's office.

"You're a sly kitten." He said when I jumped into his lap to hide. He looked at the paperwork in front of him and didn't indicate where I was when Boris ran in, he is such a slow poke compared to me.

I heard him start to sniff me out, and when he got close to my spot, I jumped onto Nightmare's desk before silently jumping onto the couch he kept in his office. I settled down as Boris started to look behind Nightmare's desk for me. I couldn't take it anymore.

"_I'm surprised you don't use your ears!_" Said as I laughed at him. He ran around and jumped on me while I was laughing. I maneuvered to where I was laying on top of him while he was face down. "_You make a good pillow._"

"_Get off of me._" He huffed out. I giggle and move to lay down next to him, he nips at me but settles down too. He's such a cute tom, despite being bigger than I am in this form.

I stayed as close to his side as I could, he was an incredibly handsome space heater, and took a nice nap. Or tried to, since somebody decided that it would be a good idea to pet me.

I opened my eyes to glare at the offender. It turned out to be Ace, which scared me more than I can even say.

Needless to say, I bolted and found myself on a very high shelf, without the knowledge of how I got there, giving a death glare to Ace.

"I guess that it doesn't like me." His bubbly statement had an undertone that belied his poor mental state.

"Why are you even here?" Nightmare asked. Ace turned away and I took the time to slither out through a vent that had been left open.

I stopped around a bend, far enough away that he couldn't reach me if he wanted to but plenty far that it would take someone slithering through a good minute to find me, and was startled by the turtle mask in front of me. It was, of course, attached to a body and . . . it looked pretty good in the dark vent.

I stared at it with wide eyes, I could barely make out blue eyes beneath it, and just studied the intruder/interloper/new role holder. He had eyes, that would probably be beautiful in the light, devil horns, and cow ears. I was sure it was a he because I didn't see any lumps that could be identified as breasts, and he was crouching lowly in the vent which made it decently obvious that there was something not flat down there.

"_Role holder?_" I asked, he had animal ears so he might understand. I got a nod. "_What is your role?_"

He reached into his outfit and pulled out a small notepad with a pencil. He quickly wrote something out and showed me.

_"I am the Mock Turtle. You are the foreigner, Morticia?"_ His handwriting was incredibly neat, the opposite if mine.

"_Yes. What is your name?_" I asked. He paused, as if debating something before he wrote more down on a different page.

_"I am named Cyan." _His ears darkened a bit at that. Was he embarrassed by that name, or was he remembering how someone called him that?

"_Cyan?_" At his nod I continued. "_Why are you here?_"

His ears turned a darker shade and I thought that I heard something swishing behind him. Did he have a tail too?

He wrote something else down.

_"I was ordered to watch over you and take you to the Coliseum when you regained human form. Although, you were a wolf the last time I saw you." _

"_Yes. That was quite annoying. I couldn't speak to where any of them could understand me. It was most . . . frustrating._" I sounded vaguely like Vivaldi, but it was damn depressing to not be able to communicate. How was I not able to speak my primary _**language**_, when I didn't learn the others until I was in grade school?!

He nodded in what could have been sympathy, I hadn't heard him talk yet, Cyan could be mute or maybe he has a hard time talking to people.

"Morticia!" Nightmare called out. "That idiot is gone."

"_I'll see you later, Cyan._" I said, he nodded and watched as I walked back to the opening to Nightmare's office. I stepped down onto the shelf I had taken refuge on earlier.

It was a strategic weakness to put the shelf here when the ventilation system was big enough for a grown man to crawl around inside, but it wasn't my life that was on the line. It was also weird that the shelf was a good ten feet from the floor, with the closest thing five feet away and five feet down.

"_How did I get up here?_" How would I get down without shattering my legs? The other, lower shelf didn't seem like much of an option, the thing looked like it would at any moment.

"I could get Gray?" It was an idea, Gray was slightly over six feet tall and his arms up toward me would add another two feet. "I'll go get him."

Boris waits until Nightmare is out to talk to me.

"_How the hell did you get up there?_"

"_I don't know._" I say with a shrug of my shoulders. It didn't make any sense, the other shelf didn't look like it could hold three pounds and I had to weigh a good seven pounds. "_Did you claw that stupid card's face after I fled to the vent?_"

He nodded with a self satisfied look about him, I would be pretty damn happy too.

"I need you to help get her down from the tall shelf in front of the vent." Nightmare's voice drifted in before he did.

"How is that possible?" Gray asked, but shut up when he looked at me. His eyes widened and his face got slightly rosy. This man was in love with cute things.

I giggled at him.

"Come here, little one." He said in a soft voice while he raised up his arms. I looked behind him to see Boris giving Gray a look that said he wanted to claw the poor Lizard's face off. I entertained the idea just so Boris wouldn't do it, and if I did it then Gray could keep his face.

I giggled some more before jumping on his head and used it as a launch board to get to the couch. Boris immediately cocooned around me to show that I was not to be messed with.

Gray had a hurt expression on his face, but at least he still has his handsome face.

"Thank you, Gray." Nightmare was trying to not laugh. I just settled in for a nap, and I would get one or else somebody was losing some vital pieces of anatomy.

I drifted off to my future mate's deep purring.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note~**_

You shall all be granted another peek at **peekodemeeko12**'s Mock Turtle, Cyan!

* * *

I woke up to only the sound of one clock in the room. I barely opened one eye to see a faceless that was staring down at me. I quickly figured that none of the role holders were near, I couldn't hear any clock but the one in front of me, and that this man that was well over six times my size could be taken down by a hard bite to the nerve on the back of his neck.

"Why am I always sent on the weird assignments?" His voice was plain, but nice. He raised his hands toward me, I jumped up and ran around to the back of his shirt as he started to frantically try to get me off of him. I bit the nerve as hard as I could, in a sloppy manner since he wouldn't stay still, and felt him stiffen before dropping to the ground.

"_Bastard._" I bit his spinal cord, severing it, to make certain that he was dead. I just sat on his and waited for anybody to show up. His blood tasted terrible, this guy ate way too much radish and pork.

Where the hell was Boris? He didn't like to leave me alone. I'm going to kiss him then slap him the next time I see him.

Nightmare and Gray casually walked in, like they hadn't known a damn thing.

"_Bastards._" Gray looked like I had grown an extra head, I'm guessing he didn't know that I could talk.

"Now that is uncalled for." Nightmare said. I raised one of my kitty eyebrows at him. "You had the situation under control, the dead body on the ground proves it."

"_You're still a bastard. I could have gotten my ribs crushed by that dumbass because he got a lucky grab in. You just meandered back here at your leisure and I'll scratch out your eyes the next time this happens._" I turned and walked out the door, only to run to the nearest open vent. I swear that somebody, maybe Cyan, is leaving them open for me. Seems a bit sloppy though, he moves like a trained ninja, an assassin, he's quieter than my shishou had been. When I meet him in human form, I just might make both of us wear a bell.

It would be a pain to scare the shit out of each other. And we would both pull weapons, me because of all the assassination attempts, him because he lives in Wonderland.

"_How long have you been watching me?_" I knew he was there, the sound bounced just a little too well to be completely silent in the metal vents. A piece of paper wafted my way.

_"Since you were in that negotiation with the Queen of Hearts."_ Hmm. He'll get a decent surprise when I turn human again, if any of the other role holders are an indication.

"_Why were you ordered to watch me?_"

_"Griffin is an impatient man and he would rather me just take you there now."_ It sounds like something is being implied with his fancy handwriting.

"_You talked him out of kidnapping me, didn't you?_" Cyan came into view and he fidgeted a little. "_Is that a yes?_"

_"Yes. He does not care that it would frighten you, he is very eager to meet you and since finding out that you have come to Wonderland . . . well he has scheduled more fights at the Coliseum to keep himself entertained."_

I nodded. The message he conveyed, probably subconsciously, says that Griffin does not like to be kept waiting and that he enjoys violence as a pass time. He'll be fun to meet.

"_How tall is Griffin?_" My tail twitched as he wrote down his answer.

_"I have not measured his height, but he is about seven and a half feet tall. I'm not for sure on the matter." _His ears flicked

"_Okay. That's quite tall._" I had never met someone so tall. It was hard to find people my height, five foot seven isn't even that tall! Ha, that's a reversal of Griffin's, almost. "_What about you? How tall are you, Cyan?_"

His ears turned darker and a light swishing noise came from behind him. Possibly bashfulness?

He, none the less, wrote down the answer for me. Polite, bashful man that he seemed to be.

_"I am two inches past six feet tall." _His ears flicked more and his head was turned down ever so slightly. He looked embarrassed and it was cute.

I giggled girlishly.

"_Hmm. Do you know who keeps leaving the grates off of the vents?_" I figured that it would be a good idea to change the subject before he no longer has the will to write responses.

_"It's a group of people. I assume that they are here to kill the Caterpillar, or to steal documents. I am unsure of their motives, or their names." _That was a decently professional report, he must do this a lot, but it was also decently vague.

"_We should get rid of them._" My suggestion seemed to startle him, slightly.

_"Why?"_

"_It's something to do until I'm not angry at Nightmare._" I thought for a moment. "_Why are you sneaking around? It seems that no one else notices that I've been talking to you, but that is strange. Would you please explain?_"

Cyan took his time writing the answer, meaning that it wasn't instantaneous like before.

_"It is a rule that I am not allowed to be seen unless it is necessary. Foreigners' are not held to this rule as I am a role holder and need to interact with them. Griffin is, in a way, my master . . . of sorts, so he sees me, and the rule is the reason that I was sneaking about."_

He covered what I wanted to know on that one piece of paper. Except one thing.

"_I'm going to ask a question, and I want you to answer it truthfully. It's . . . a little rude, but I would like to know._" I took a breath to steady my nerves, I had never been good with asking invasive questions out of the blue. "_Why do you not speak?_"

The Mock Turtle stilled and his ears flicked as they darkened. He wrote out the answer.

_"I was ordered to not use it as it compels those that hear it." _It compels? Surely he doesn't mean what I think he does.

"_When you say an order, they are forced to follow it against there will? Even an idle comment?_"

Cyan nodded in a bashful manner.

"_Neat. That would be pretty helpful for certain things._" I said with sincerity. His ears looked almost black in the semi-darkness of the vent, he must be blushing a lot. It's almost too adorably cute.

_"Truly?" _Such a timid word written on that paper.

"_Yes._"

* * *

**Nightmare's POV  
**

I don't want to think about what she and the Mock Turtle are planning on doing. It hurt to think about it, I'm pretty sure that I'm getting a headache from it.

Or it's the new medicine.

It's probably that.

At least the Cheshire Cat . . . wasn't . . .

Fuck! He's going to blame me for this!

"I . . . I need a drink." I need it to strengthen my nerves and, hopefully, take the edge off this stupid headache.

I reached for a small bottle of brandy that I kept hidden in a drawer with a false bottom.

"Two swigs should do the trick." I down one, humming at the pleasant warmth that spread through me at the liquid. I waited a few moments before taking the second drink, I shuddered as the warm feeling multiplied.

I heard Gray coming down the hall and quickly put back the bottle, I liked having it on hand for the rare times I like to have some liquid courage.

"Lord Nightmare, I have . . . did you do something while I left?" Gray looked at me skeptically, perhaps I was a little red in the face.

"Morticia." Was all I said, it was partly true. Gray just nodded and placed the paperwork on my desk. He knew all the issues I had to go through because of Morticia's thought process, how the hell was she a virgin with those kind of thoughts?! It was a damn big mystery, but at the same time it was the simplest reason; no one had been worthy of winning her devotion and body.

Why was she so difficult? She attracted all the wrong people, assassins, molesters, pedophiles, people that were mentally unstable, and the perverts. It was oh so sad and horrifying, it was hard to believe that she was a magnet for these people.

I yelped as an explosion shook the building. I had been too caught up in my thoughts to notice what Morticia and the Mock Turtle were doing.

"Why does this happen in my Tower?" I asked while I buried my face in my hands.

* * *

_**Author's Note~**_

Sorry to cut this chapter a little short.

I haven't really had time to work on it, with school coming up and preparing for that bullshit.

**But! **I am working on another story idea, for Ouran High School Host Club, and I want to see how many of you that are reading this would read that.

I'm using Morticia because, well . . . she goes well with the Host Club! I'll be doing the events from the manga, with the appropriate twist to fit in Morticia.

So . . .

**Please review! ** :}


End file.
